The Shadow
by Burning Blood
Summary: This is a Rosario Vampire fic. TsukunexMoka Warning some/alot of spoilers When Moka injects Tsukune with her blood instead of giving him vampire powers it awoke something in his very soul, something not seen for centuries a shadow that walks in the light
1. Rise of a Forgotten Shadow

Fear Me

**The Shadow**

By: Burning Blood

Summary: When Moka injects Tsukune with her blood instead of giving him vampire powers it awoke something in his very soul something not seen for centuries a shadow that walks in the light.

Chapter 1: The Rise of a Forgotten Shadow

"Don't you see Aono it is your fault all of this is happening, you, a human in school built for monsters. It is your fault that these people are going to die down here." Tsukune stopped. 'Is that true is all of this because I stayed here instead of leaving…' Tsukune looked around at his friends all lying there covered in their own blood. Gin was lying there covered in burns taking an attack meant for them. Kurumu sitting there bleeding because she came here after him. Yukari was in no better condition then Kurumu all because of him. Finally his eyes fell onto our favorite little vampire. '…I'm sorry Moka-san if I wasn't here you wouldn't even be in this situation…'

"Kuyou…you said this is all my fault…if that is true then punish me and leave them alone…they knew nothing…I'll take what ever punishment you deem fit just leave them alone." Kuyou sneered at Tsukune.

"You say you will take what ever punishment I deem fit am I correct Aono?" Tsukune nodded ignoring the rest of the newspaper club. Kuyou chuckled.

"Good then your punishment…is to watch as all of your friends die, starting with that pink haired bitch." Everything seemed to slowdown for Tsukune as he saw the fire start to approach Moka. 'No…this is all my fault…Moka is going to die because of me…I can't let that happen…'

"NO!" Moka watched as the flames aimed to end her life wrapped around the body of another. Moka looked up at the face of the one who saved her to see two warm chocolate eyes and a kind smile on the face of one mortal being.

"Tsukune!" Tsukune fell forward the fire put out by the sudden amount of wind. Moka couldn't believe it…Tsukune just risked his life for her…again, and now he was dieing because of it. She looked down at Tsukune's face as she held him to see him smiling up at her.

"Don't die…Moka-san" _Shink_ Moka looked as the Rosario the only thing keeping her vampire powers in check fell from it's chain and into the dieing arms of Tsukune. Everyone watched as the explosion of power surrounded Moka. 'So this is it…this is the power that turned hair to silver and eyes to red…this is the power of a super vampire.' Thought Kuyou as the power died down showing the older Moka still holding Tsukune in her arms her eyes never leaving him.

"Why…why did you do it…you fool I would have survived…you're a human do you keep forgetting that…with this amount of damage you are sure to die." Tsukune smiled up at Moka.

"I couldn't live with myself if I had let someone hurt Moka-san when I could have stopped it…vampire or not you are precious to me…" With those words all went quiet. Everyone watched as Moka's dipped her head down and sank her enlarged canines into Tsukune's throat. Kurumu couldn't help but get angry.

"What the hell are you doing Moka he's hurt enough already so quit sucking his blood!" Moka raised her head after hearing that and walked over towards Kurumu and Yukari and set Tsukune down beside them.

"Keep him safe I injected my own blood into his body so it should heal him…however it may also have other side effects." With that she turned and faced the raging Kitsune that had attacked her.

"You dare attack one such as me…you are not worthy…know your place." Moka lashed out with a kick making Kuyous head spin and crash into the wall behind him.

"Haha…hahahaha so that is it…that is the power of the elite monsters…how pathetic…and to think I was actually scared of you." Moka glared at the flaming fox that was standing before her not even harmed by that attack. Kuyou rushed forwards and slammed his paw into Moka's stomach knocking her back into the wall blood slowly running down her chin, but it didn't stop there oh no things were about to go to hell in a hand basket. The only warning of the next attack Moka had was the feeling of something wrapping around her ankle before it happened. She was lifted up and slammed into the floor repeatedly blood from her body leaked slowly down her chin.

Tsukune watched through half lidded eyes as this happened. 'Stop…please stop Kuyou…Please I have to stop him…please.'

"What is it that you wish for boy be specific what is it that you want." A voice said as Tsukune watched as Moka continued to be pummeled into the ground and Kuyou laugh as he did it.

"I want to be strong…strong enough to save even Moka-san from what ever danger we may get into in this academy and afterwards…I wish I could save Moka-san." The voice chuckled and asked.

"What are you willing to give up to save her boy?" Tsukune didn't even hesitate with his answer.

"Anything."

"Even if you have to stop being human?"

"Anything."

"Hmm…So be it..." Kuyou stopped as did everyone else as they felt it. The power. The power that seemed to start to emit from Tsukune's body.

"You will release her…you will step back into the center of the room and you will apologize for the transgressions you have made against the people in this room, and then you will bow down and beg for Moka-san's forgiveness…" Kuyou sneered and said.

"Oh really and if I don't?" As those words left his mouth everyone felt an explosion of power. Unlike Moka's who you could feel the power and nobility in it, this power held no nobility no this power unlike Moka's noble crimson energy this power was black as pitch. When the veil of power fell all they saw was a human shape covered in what would appear to be pure darkness.

"You still haven't done as I have asked, release Moka-san before you bring punishment down upon yourself." Kuyou growled at that but didn't get much farther as he felt himself get thrown back into the wall. Walking out of the dusk he saw Moka being held by what appeared to be Tsukune with three very different changes. The first was the power he was emitting. Second, was that his hair was now stark white. And finally was that his eyes instead of the warm chocolate brown they were before now they were pools of pure darkness Iris, cornea, and pupil all solid black.

"It's okay now Moka-san you did great, but this is my fight now so rest and save your strength the other me and myself would not be able to bear the thought of loosing you…either of you." Reverse Moka looked up into those pools of darkness and couldn't help but widen her eyes. Tsukune chuckled.

"Surprised Moka-san? Didn't think you would ever see a Rouge alive did you?" He chuckled again when he saw her shake her head.

"Well to leave Moka-san speechless quite a feet if I do say so myself." Moka growled and lashed out only to hit air. Reverse Moka was confused until she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her from behind.

"Stop save your strength…you have given me a lot of your blood and should you continue to use your demonic energy you could very well injure your self more." Now to all those who were watching this would be an extremely cute sight an awakened Tsukune holding a released Moka was not something people could just not call cute. However like in all my stories they are fates bitches.

"Stop ignoring me!" Tsukune just looked out of the corner of his eye as he watched Kuyou get closer to him at, what looked to him, extremely slow speeds.

"It seems we will have to continue our talk in a minute Moka-san, apparently I must attend a fox hunt." No one except Gin saw exactly what had happened after Tsukune disappeared however the screams of pain stated that Tsukune was doing something extremely bad to Kuyou. Everyone watched as Tsukune reappeared three feet away from the now bleeding form of Kuyou.

"All you must do to stop this is do as I had asked. Apologize to those here that you have attacked and beg for Moka-san's forgiveness after that we will take our leave and not bother you again if you do the same." Kuyou growled and said.

"Never I come from a proud race and family I will never beg for forgiveness." Tsukune glared the black eyes of his and said.

"Proud…is that your reasoning…let me tell you something fox…a proud death…is…still…death…so if you wish for this to continue then so be it." With that he disappeared and the screaming continued. After about three minutes everyone heard.

"I'M SORRY NOW PLEASE STOP!" All things stopped after that and again Tsukune appeared.

"Good that's one thing out of the way now for the next part." Kuyou nodded and proceeded over towards reverse Moka. Dropping to his knees Kuyou said.

"I'm terribly sorry for the way I had acted I had attacked a lady and for that I beg of your forgiveness." Now to Kuyou this seemed like the thing to do because this is what he was taught however he knew something was wrong when he heard.

"And Strike three." Kuyou turned his head towards Tsukune to see him leaning against a broken pillar arms folded with three fingers up.

"First strike, you're touching her. Second strike, you peeked up her skirt when you knelt. Final strike…"

"Know your place you chauvinistic pig." Tsukune watched as Kuyou went flying into the wall again by Reverse Moka's kick.

"…you made it sound like the only reason you are asking for forgiveness was because she was a lady." Tsukune walked over towards Moka just in time to catch her as she lost her balance. Tsukune chuckled at the girl in his arms and said.

"Come on lets get you into a bed before you are hurt." Reverse Moka growled at that but didn't say anything. On their way back towards the dorm with only Tsukune and Moka, Tsukune having sent the other to girls off to the infirmary saying he would hate for them to get hurt even more because they didn't get their wounds treated. Tsukune smiled down at the half asleep half pouting reverse Moka in his arms.

"You know you look cute with that pout on your face." Moka glared at Tsukune and said.

"Shut up if I wasn't so drained I would show you your place as well Rouge so don't push it." Tsukune chuckled.

"Oh I have no doubt about that Moka-san." Moka growled.

"Don't mock me!" Tsukune smiled down at her.

"I'm not, seriously, I have no doubt in my mind that should you be at full or even half full capacity you would very likely wipe the floor with me as if I were some half deranged ogre…however that is only because of your knowledge of your powers." Moka raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at that and said.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that should I learn how to use my powers to the fullest even you would have a hard time beating me just as I would have a hard time beating you, after all…our species use to be the greatest allies of the dark world." Moka again raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you have no idea on how to utilize your powers?" Tsukune returned the raised eyebrow and said.

"I didn't have ten to fifteen years with a parent to teach me and up until a few hours ago I was human with dormant Rouge genes so no I don't have any idea on how to use my powers or even what they are besides that I could turn my demonic energies in speed and agility that exceeds even a werewolf's." Moka let her head drop. 'I was saved by not only a human, but a human turned monster that has no idea even what his powers are… am I that weak?'

"No…No your not…if my other self didn't have such strong feelings for you and taken that hit making you give him your blood thus awakening me you would have beaten that fox with one hit however your worry for my other self and your lack of blood messed with your powers." Moka's head shot up and said.

" I wasn't worried about Tsukune I was just mad that I may never get to taste his blood again that is all." The awakened Tsukune sighed as she said that.

"You know he hears everything I do unlike you and your other self who want not to be part of the other, My other self and I don't mind the fact that we share this body seeing as we gain something from sharing it, so unlike you who will be weakened because your want to be separated from your inner self I will not only grow stronger, but also it seems I have to convince him to stop this foolishness with you as it seems you don't care." Reverse Moka glared hard at the man that was carrying her and said.

"What do you mean what foolishness?" Tsukune glared right back and said.

"Why do you think this boy stayed in this school why do you think he hasn't been drooling over Moka like every other guy in this school, why do you think he gave up the chance to bed a fucking Succubus for god sakes, are you really that dense?" Reverse Moka just glared. Tsukune glared right back and said.

"He does all of this because of you…you and your other self. Do you relies how hard it is for a boy our age to control our hormones let alone when a half naked succubus is on top of us releasing her charm, or how about the thought of a human staying in a school built for monsters where his life is literally on the line everyday just to see the two of you, or how about when he actually has to control himself from doing anything to the other Moka-san not even a simple hug because he knows you also share her body and that you might be offended by it and he doesn't want either of you to hate him…for an elite monster your not very good at deducing things." Tsukune said the last part with a smile and continued to carry her towards the dorms.

"Is…is that why he didn't try to run away?" Tsukune raised a white eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Moka turned her head away from him.

"Is that why he didn't run when he saw me…I always thought it was strange that out of all the monsters who had run at the very sight of my form a mere human had stood there not even flinching." Tsukune smiled.

"Yes and no." Moka looked at him expecting him to explain.

"Well…is it why or not?" Tsukune looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Like I said yes and no. Yes because to him you were Moka-san whether you were the fun and beautiful girl who he attends school with or the graceful and gorgeous fighter that saves his ass you are still Moka-san. No because well he was actually kind of stunned by your looks." Tsukune watched, as a light blush seemed to come to the super vampires cheeks.

"I suppose I need to apologize am I right?" Tsukune smirked and said.

"For what being pushed away by humans most of your life not only making you hate them but also not having much social interaction meaning you couldn't deduce feelings very well…if you apologized for that I'd kick your ass." Moka's head shot up only to see two chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.

"I don't hold it against you for what you have said Moka-san so don't worry about it…after all we are here." Moka turned only to see the door to her room.

"But how I thought that boys weren't allowed higher then the first floor especially after dark."

"I am a Rouge I can by pass any barrier with little trouble…how did I know ugh…" Tsukune raised his hand towards his throbbing head raising Moka's head along with it causing her head to come to rest with her face buried into his neck. _Sniff _'That smell that sweet addictive smell now with that underlay of dark power…so strong…so sweet…I want it…I need it' Tsukune was brought out of his thought on how he knew that barrier ability when he felt two thin fangs pierce into his neck. _Slurp_ Tsukune watched out of the corner of his eye as for the first time since he had met her Reverse Moka was feeding on him.

"What are you doing Moka-san?" Moka released his neck and smiled blood slightly smearing her lips.

"I am doing what I should have done from the very beginning I am feeding and taking what is mine." Tsukune jumped slightly at this but did nothing else.

"What do you mean taking what is yours?" Moka smiled at Tsukune and ran her long tongue along her soft pink lips taking the blood from earlier away.

"You belong to me now Tsukune-kun remember that, and show me that you are worth being belonged to and maybe, after you convince the other Moka of course…maybe I will allow you to claim me as well." Tsukune laid her down in her bed confused seeing as he didn't remember opening the door. "**You're welcome."** Ah well that explains it. Tsukune smiled at the vampiric beauty that lies in the bed before him.

"Maybe Moka-san…now get some sleep you will need the rest after all you are still drained after your fight with Kuyou so good night." Moka looked at him red eyes blazing slightly.

"And where will you be going my little Tsukune?" Tsukune looked back at her confused.

"Umm to my own room?" Moka gave off a sad face at that and said.

"But what if I get attacked during the night I'm already to drained to fight." Tsukune smiled at her and said.

"Ah come on drained or not you're still a super vampire you should be able to take out anyone that comes after you." Moka's face got a little sadder.

"But what if they come with water it will sap my energy and I won't be able to fight back." Tsukune hesitated a little bit but said.

"Yo…you'll be able to dodge it I'm sure." This time Tsukune saw a small tear roll down her cheek as she said.

"What if they have a Rosario and they seal my powers." Moka watched as Tsukune's shoulders sagged in defeat and thought. 'Got you.'

"Moka-san would you like for me to stay here with you while you sleep?" Tsukune watched as she nodded missing the light smirk that was showing on her face. Moka had to stop herself from growling as Tsukune pulled a chair up beside her bed. 'Damn it.' Turning her eyes towards him.

"Tsukune you could sleep in the bed with me if you want." Tsukune gave a nervous smile and said.

"No no I'm fine."

"Please I don't want you to be uncomfortable because of me."

"No I'm fine really." Moka growled.

"Alright I'm done play pathetic little emotional Moka, Tsukune you will get your ass into this bed or else." Tsukune smirked his eyes turning pitch black again.

"Or else what?" Moka sat up in her bed and leaned towards him allowing a slight amount of cleavage show out of her top.

"Or else you will never be able to touch this body again no even a simple hand shake." Tsukune flinched internally but wouldn't give in.

"Oh really well then…" Tsukune stood up and started walking towards the door. Moka gaped completely surprised.

"Where are you going?" Tsukune smirked and cocked his head back.

"Oh me? I'm just going to see what Kurumu is up to after all I'm sure she would allow me to touch her…and maybe more." With that he turned around and started walking again smirking as he heard Moka growl behind him. As Tsukune reached the door he felt Moka's power start to rise. Cocking his head towards the right he inwardly smirked as he saw her standing there not even a foot away from him red eyes glowing with power and slight anger. Reverse Moka walked forward, turned Tsukune towards facing her, and slammed him against the wall her body keeping him there by being pressed flush up against him. Reverse Moka smiled an evil smile and looked him in the eye.

"Apparently you didn't understand me earlier. You.Belong.To.ME! so no you won't be going to see that little succubus whore nor will you be going to see that premature little girl scout. You are going to get your ass into that bed with me right now do I make myself clear?" Tsukune smirked again and said.

"Now why would I do that Moka-san." Moka gave off a seductive grin and buried her face into his neck.

"Because if you do I maybe able to show you your place." Tsukune had to suppress a shudder as he felt her moist tongue run along his neck in a slow tantalizing manner. Tsukune suppressed a moan and grinned.

"If you keep that up I just might start enjoying you sucking my blood." Moka gave off a slight chuckle.

"Oh really _lick_ then maybe I should_ Nip_ keep this up _Slurp."_ Tsukune couldn't help but let one moan out as he felt Moka's fangs break the skin of his neck and drink her fill. Moka raised her head up and licked the remaining blood off of her lips.

"So then Tsukune are you going to stay with me?" Tsukune sighed but gave off a slight smile.

"Yes Moka-san I will stay with you tonight…after all you still haven't shown me my place." Moka smiled and lied down in her bed holding Tsukune's form close to her side. 'That is right Tsukune, you belong to me now like when you become strong enough to prove your strength I will belong to you my friend, my fated one, my blood partner, my Tsukune.' This is how it all began this is how the monsters began to rise from their hiding place in the academy to their throne as most superior. It all started with the rise of a forgotten shadow.


	2. Tears of Pure Darkness

Fear Me

**The Shadow**

By: Burning Blood

Summary: When Moka injects Tsukune with her blood instead of giving him vampire powers it awoke something in his very soul something not seen for centuries a shadow that walks in the light.

Chapter 2: Tears of Pure Darkness

Tsukune awoke silently not a sound or a move was made as he roused from his dreamless sleep. He slowly started to take in his surroundings. He noticed the window off to his left allowing the sunlight to shine through. He noticed that the door was completely locked and shut tightly. He noticed the silver hair of reverse Moka lying on his chest, and how every time she took a deep breath he could feel her larger than average breast push into his chest. Tsukune couldn't help but inwardly groan. 'Don't nose bleed or else it will get worse' **'better' **'you're not helping' **'sure I am what type of strange voice inside your head would I be if I didn't help you out with our little blood sucker' **'The type that knew not to piss me off if he wants to not be behind a seal, and from what I'm feeling right now she is anything but little' **'touché touché'** 'good now be quiet before she wakes u'

"_Mmm_ Damn it Moka-san when did you wake up?" Tsukune said looking at the two red eyes glaring at him for interrupting her breakfast.

"Well it was kind of hard to sleep when I felt what appeared to be a silver steak poking me in the thigh and stomach…you wouldn't know anything about that now would you Tsukune?" Tsukune kept on an innocent face as it was natural of his species and said.

"Why no Moka-san I have no idea what you are talking about." Moka gave off an evil grin.

"Oh really so you're saying this doesn't belong to you…maybe I should find who it does." She said as she reached down and rubbed him through his jeans. Moka to this day doesn't know how he did it, but one minute he was under her pinned by pleasure and the next she was caught under him her body pinned under his, those black eyes glaring daggers at her.

"I don't think so. Now lets get one thing straight you wish to own me and I allowed you to do so how ever if I ever so much as see you touch another guy like you just did me I'll kill him do you understand Moka-san?" Moka smiled a sexy smile as she felt the power of the Rouge be released however none of the influence of the killer.

"Oh really and what if I say no what will you do?" Tsukune gave off a cocky grin and said.

"I'll show you your place just like I am right now…I belong to you for now…however soon I will be the owner and then I will never have that problem again…because when I'm done with you…you won't ever want another man to touch you…after all…you still haven't finished breakfast." Moka smiled and latched herself back onto his neck breaking the skin allowing the warm life saving liquid rush into her eager and hungry mouth. Moka had to hold back a moan as she felt Tsukune's blood flow over her tongue and down her throat. Tsukune groaned but confusion ran through his mind. 'Why did I say stuff like that I don't want to kill anybody.' **Don't you?'** 'Wha…no why would I want to kill anybody.' **'How about to protect what you feel belongs to you, or to remove a threat to yourself, OR to fix an injustice would you not kill for these things? Would you not listen to what runs in your very blood and soul? Or would you wish to loose Moka to someone like Kuyou who could hurt her? Would you allow that to happen?' '**NO! NEVER!' **'Good then when Moka-san heals tell me and we will begin our…journey of discovery for if you wished to call it anything it would be that.' **'What are we going to try and discover?' **'You shall see when Moka-san is healed until then take care of her my emotional side for you will need her when the time comes.' **Tsukune was confused at what his Assassins soul just said, but he didn't have time to think on it as he felt Reverse Moka release his neck from her succulent lips. Tsukune watched as she ran her long tongue across her rose petal smooth lips, and gave a thoughtful frown.

"Hmm…you know eventually I'm going to have to put the Rosario back on you…what happens then?" Reverse Moka looked up at him an undignified frown gracing her face as if she had been insulted.

"You fool did you really think I didn't think of that…no I knew that I would have to be sealed eventually however not even that stupid Rosario will keep me from you for long my little shadow because after all until you learn to control your abilities you still can't fight someone to strong." Tsukune just had to smile at the slightly conceded way she had said that. Suddenly an idea hit Tsukune like a ton of bricks. Tsukune smiled lovingly down at reverse Moka.

"Tell me Moka-san how would you like to learn how to swim?" Moka glared at him in anger.

"I can't touch water without getting hurt you fool remember." Tsukune chuckled.

"You let me worry about that." Moka glared at him but went with it. Tsukune stood from his place over Moka and offered her his hand. Knocking the offered hand aside Moka stood on her own her pride still not allowing her to accept help from something she owned. Tsukune chuckled but started towards the door when he heard the sound of metal hitting against metal and a large suppression of power. Tsukune turned around knowing what happened, but was confused. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard.

"Here is the perfect chance to win her over Tsukune don't disappoint me." Tsukune smiled as he saw Moka's hair return to its usual light pink color. Converting some of his energy into speed Tsukune appeared beside Moka just in time to catch her as she fell. Looking at the sealed vampire Tsukune gave a soft smile.

"Good to have you back Moka-chan." Moka looked up at Tsukune and gave off that cute smile she had.

"Tsukune what are you doing in my room?" Tsukune smiled at her innocence a complete contrast to the seductive and manipulative Reverse Moka.

"I was asking if you would like to learn how to swim so you can go swimming with me?" And again Moka gave off a unbearably cute confused face.

"But I can't touch water?" Again Tsukune chuckled.

"You let me take care of that now come on I have everything set up." Confused Moka followed Tsukune to where ever he was taking her. After about five minutes of walking they arrived at the school pool, which again confused Moka. Moka turned towards Tsukune with the intent to ask him what was going on only to stop, because there in front of her was Tsukune stripping off his shirt to show the outline of a six pack and pectoral muscles his arms showed a little definition but noting to extreme. Tsukune smiled at the light blush the girl had on her normally pale face.

"What's the matter Moka-chan don't you want to learn to swim?" Moka nodded although she avoided eye contact.

"I…I don't have…anything to wear." Tsukune chuckled and said.

"Don't worry about it I asked Nekonome-sensie to pick you up something and leave it in your gym locker so how about we both go get changed and then I'll teach you how to swim…okay?" Moka nodded and headed towards the girls changing room. Opening the locker Moka saw what was supposed to be her swimsuit…well…I wouldn't really call it a swimsuit as all it was, was two cloth triangles barley big enough to cover the nipples held together and on by thin strings, and a thong bikini. Moka looked at the article of clothing and blushed. 'I can't wear this in front of Tsukune-kun what would he think of me I mean…' **'What is the problem you like the boy don't you?' **'Yes Tsukune is my precious friend of course I like him, but if he saw me in this…I'd never be able to look him in the eyes again.' **'Do you not trust him?' **'Of course I trust him but.' **'No you don't or else you would not be thinking that he would change his opinion of you because of something you wore when you never had a saw in the matter of what to buy.' **'I…I guess so.' Without further argument Moka slowly stripped herself of her school uniform and put on the skimpy article of clothing.

Tsukune watched as Moka slowly and hesitantly stepped out of the girls changing room in her swimsuit. Wiping the blood from his nose Tsukune chuckled.

"I should have known this would happen." Confused Moka tilted her head cutely to the side. Tsukune chuckled.

"Nekonome-sensie thinks that we are together so I should have known she would try something like this…how about this tomorrow I'll bring you over a couple of human clothing store catalogs and I'll by you a new one." Moka quickly hid her blush and nodded. Tsukune walked up and took her hand into his own.

"Follow me." Tsukune slowly led her towards the edge of the pool and walked in one step at a time. Tsukune suddenly felt a pull on his hand and looked up to see Moka standing not two inches away from the water, a terrified look on her face.

"I…I don't think…I have to go." Moka tried to get away only to run strait into some ones chest. Looking up at who it was she was surprised to see the warm chocolate eyes of Tsukune looking back at her.

"But…but how did?" Tsukune gave a soft smile.

"Do you trust me?" Still terrified Moka responded.

"Of course I trust you but I…" She was cut off as Tsukune pulled her into a hug.

"Then please at least touch the water if you don't want to get into the pool afterwards then I will understand but please at least try and touch the water…for me." Moka nodded into his chest and turned back towards the water. As she reached the waters edge she turned back towards Tsukune to see hi smiling softly at her. Moka closed her eyes and lowered her foot into the water expecting the shocking feeling of her discharge of power, however her eyes flew open as the feeling of warm water started lap at her ankles. Eyes wide with surprise she whipped her head around toward Tsukune to see him smiling happily.

"So do you still wish to learn to swim Moka-chan?" Moka gave him a confused look.

"How am I able to touch the water I thought that…" Her words were cut off by Tsukune's chuckle.

"About a week ago I went and asked Nekonome-sensie about switching the pools water with herbal water using the fact that some monsters can't come in contact with pure water and that it would slow down the mermaids plan to attack people if they try that again…I finished switching the water out a day before the whole Kuyou incident and I was hoping you would let me teach you how to swim…so Moka-chan do you still wish to learn how to swim?" Moka couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her gorgeous eyes as he said those things. Tsukune couldn't help but laugh as Moka almost tackled him into a hug while saying the word yes. The world was right for the next couple of hours Tsukune taught Moka how to do the butterfly the breaststroke and how to tread water. They also got into a splash fight, which Moka thought was the most fun thing she has ever done. Finally getting out of the pool Tsukune turned towards Moka to see her bent over trying to catch her breath giving him an unintentional perfect view of her shapely ass. Trying to hold in a nosebleed Tsukune stuttered.

"So Moka-chan how about we get you back into bed after all you aren't completely healed from your fight with Kuyou." Moka smiled and nodded. Quickly changing both were on their way back towards Moka's Dorm, Tsukune offering to accompany her.

As they walked in silence  
Tsukune couldn't help but feel as if something was about to happen. Tsukune brushed off the feeling as paranoia because of what has happened lately. The quiet of the moonlit night was broken as Moka screamed in what appeared to be pain. Whipping around Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes there in front of him was a man that looked remarkably like Kuyou only instead of four tail made of fire coming out of his tail bone there were seven. There in his hand was Moka held up in the air by her throat. The Kitsune glared at Tsukune with hatred in his eyes.

"So you are the one who made my son grovel for forgiveness…and to this bitch." With that he threw Moka behind him only to be caught by another Kitsune this one with only three tails. Tsukune hardened his eyes at the older fox and said.

"Yeah so what not my fault your son was an S.O.B. on a power trip I just knocked him down a few pegs." The younger fox growled.

"Don't you dare talk to the lord that way if I weren't busy holding this little slut of a vampire I would…" He never got to finish his sentence as what felt to be a great pressure was pushed onto his shoulders.

"Never…and I mean NEVER…call Moka-chan a slut she is the most pure being on this planet and you should feel honored to even be in her presence." The young kitsune over coming his fear smirked at the Rouge.

"Oh really then maybe I should just take that purity away from her…" The Kitsune was cut off this time by a hand wrapped around his throat. Looking along the hand the kitsunes golden eyes locked with what appeared to be endless voids of pre black hatred.

"Release her…NOW!" The kitsune couldn't help but give in as he heard the overlying voices of the Two Rouges. Tsukune grinned as he felt Moka slide into his free arm and hold herself tightly to his chest. Tsukune used his energy to create speed and vibrated his hand so fast that the younger kitsune slipped a spinal disk allowing Tsukune to only have to worry about one threat tonight. Cocking his head back Tsukune glared at the elder Kitsune. The Kitsune smiled and said.

"Oh so you hold that little slut in a special place…what is it does she suck your cock well…or is it that she could give you a great boob job with those pillows she calls breast," The older Kitsune gave out a chuckle as he saw the Rouges eyes turn darker. "Oh did I hit a nerve…maybe after I kill you I'll take her home and allow my clan to have their way with her…after all a vampires pussy has to be the best." Now that had done it.

"NO…ONE…TALKS…THAT…WAY…ABOUT…MOKA-CHAN!" With that more power erupted from Tsukune. Everyone watched, as the moon seemed to disappear from the sky leaving the only light available is from the light given off by the older Kitsunes tails. Moka watched in aw as the cloths that Tsukune wore were torn from him and ripped to sheds leaving him completely naked for a minute causing blood to escape from Moka's nose. Only for what appeared to be shadows slowly wrapped themselves around Tsukune. Moka couldn't believe her eyes when the shadows unraveled themselves.

"When matters of the heart over power the mind, and tears of pure darkness falls out of a clear blue sky, the monster awakens, the thief, the seducer, the assassin, The…Rouge." As if her words held some type of magic to them the shadows exploded off of Tsukune reveling the true form of the Rouge. Dressed in tight brown leather pants, a brown leather vest with a cowl attached guarded his chest and lower face from view, his bracers were made of a light blue leather, Two pitch black curved daggers were strapped to the back of his hips blades crossing in the back and the handles pointing towards the ground, and finally a hooded cloak made out of what would appear to be living shadows clamped together at his neck with a suspiciously familiar looking Rosario. The Hood of the cloak was up hiding his stark white hair from view only allowing the glowing darkness of his eyes to appear out of the shadow of his cloak. The elder Kitsune had to shudder as he heard the two overlapping voices speak in unison.

"You will leave this place and never return, but before you do that you will grovel for forgiveness at Moka-chan's feet and hope you are worthy of her forgiveness." The elder kitsune growled at the hooded figure.

"I am not as weak as my son so watch what you say boy lest you loose your tongue." Awakened Tsukune chuckled at that.

"I will admit you aren't as weak as your son I will give you that however…you're still weaker than me." With that Tsukune disappeared moving to fast for anyone to see. The kitsune whipped his head around wildly trying to find the guile little creature we call Tsukune.

"What is the matter you fur scarf am I to fast for you huh all your talk about being all big and bad ain't worth shit now is it." The Kitsune finally had enough spinning in a circle he let loose a stream of fire from his tails burning everything around him and hopefully getting that little pest of a Rouge. Looking around All the kitsune saw was burning wood and ash.

"Ha not so might now are you, you little pest I knew you were all talk." The kitsune froze stiff as he felt someone lean backwards against his back and two overlapping voices say.

"Yeah I'll admit that fucking tree won't ever back talk you again." The kitsune whorled around trying to catch the pest behind him only to hit air. Looking around confused the kitsune's eyes widened to comedic levels as he felt the chill of cold steel press into his throat.

"Now then like I said a simple apology and then run away with your tail between your legs and then we'll call all of this even." The kitsune growled.

"No…Never I am…"

"From a proud and noble family and I will never beg for forgiveness yes I've heard it all before now then let me give you the same words of advise I gave your son. A prideful death is.still.death. So if you wish to continue this little escapade I'll slit your throat right now and turn you into a fucking coat for Moka-chan's birthday." The elder nodded and still with the blade at his throat knelt before Moka and said.

"I am sorry I had attacked a lady and for that I apologize." Now again this seamed the right thing to do to the elder kitsune however he knew something was wrong when he heard.

"Déjà vu." Cocking his head up he saw black mirth filled eyes.

"Strike one, you're touching her. Strike two you looked up her skirt on the way down. And strike three…"

"You chauvinistic pig KNOW YOUR PLACE." The Kitsune never saw the kick coming until it hit him in the face. Tsukune chuckled as black eyes met red before the red faded back to the sealed Moka's eye color. Chuckling Tsukune picked Moka up Bridal style and using his energy he sped them towards Moka's dorm.

Arriving in her room Tsukune set Moka down on the bed and turned to leave only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. Turning towards the hand he saw Moka hiding her face trying to look as small as possible.

"Um…Tsukune…would you…would you stay here for tonight…I…I don't want to be alone after the things they said they were going to…going to do." Tsukune turned towards her and with the sound of shattering glass his true appearance faded way to the kind Tsukune she was use to his warm chocolate colored eyes making her think everything was going to be alright.

"Moka-chan I'll sleep with you here tonight if you wish however I want you to know I would never and I mean never allow some one to do what those two said they were going to do to you…you know that right?" Moka gave off a smile and nodded. Tsukune smiled and crawled into bed next to her his uniform somehow repaired covering him. Moka smiled and snuggled into the chest of her hero. 'My seducer, my thief, my assassin, my Rouge, my…tears of pure darkness.'


	3. Good Boy

Fear Me

**The Shadow**

By: Burning Blood

Summary: When Moka injects Tsukune with her blood instead of giving him vampire powers it awoke something in his very soul something not seen for centuries a shadow that walks in the light.

Chapter 3:

Tsukune awoke silently not a sound or a move was made as he roused from his dreamless sleep. He slowly started to take in his surroundings. He noticed the window off to his left allowing the sunlight to shine through. He noticed that the door was completely locked and shut tightly. He noticed the pink hair of the sealed Moka lying on his chest and the how every time she took a breath her slightly larger than normal breast would press into his chest. 'Damn it not again.' **'If I didn't know any better I would swear you were gay by how much you complain about this.'** 'Shut up this isn't like Moka-san who would just kick the crap out of me and call it even, this is Moka-chan this could ruin any chance I have with her.' **'Ah I see what you mean…well good luck with that.'** 'Asshole'

Moka awoke from her sleep to the smell of something sweet and a dark power draped around her…protecting her from the world and all of its dangers. Moka slowly wormed her way up towards the source of the sweet smell. Slowly her pink tongue ran along her plump lips and she could taste it slightly. Burying her nose into the source Moka sighed. 'I wonder if he would mind…I would only take a little…but I don't want to hurt Tsukune.' **'What are you blathering on about now?' **'Huh? Oh n…nothing.' **'Yes and I have finally decided to lighten up and fall in love with a human now tell me what it is.'** 'I…I just wonder if Tsukune trust me enough to let me suck his blood while he's asleep.' **'Oh really and why wouldn't he?' **'He is a human and I'm sure he heard all of the bad things some of the vampires did back during the dark wars and…and I don't want him to hate me.' She heard Reverse Moka laugh at this. 'What's so funny?!' **'Haha you are such a silly girl tell me has Tsukune ever run even once at the sight of me?' **'I don't know I don't remember much about when I unseal you.' **'Ah yes right, well then has he ever acted any different to you because you are a vampire?' **'Well…no but…' **'Has he ever denied you when you ask to suck his blood?' **'Well no but…' **'And do you not remember what happened last night that clearly showed he isn't human any more?' **At that Moka froze. 'That's right…he…he transformed into a Rouge…the exact opposite of a vampire…the other S-class monster…but how?'

"Something on your mind there Moka-chan?" Moka shot into the air at the sound of his voice only to land in his lap as he sat up in her bed. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders to support her back Tsukune chuckled.

"Well that was fun but you still haven't answered my question?" Moka blushed lightly and said.

"Umm…well…I was wondering…" Tsukune raised and eyebrow and cut her off.

"How I became a Rouge and if I was ever lying to you about being human right?" Moka blushed a beautiful crimson color and nodded hiding her face from view by looking into her lap. Tsukune gave off a deep chuckle at this. 'Gods she has no idea how cute that is.'

"Well what was the last thing you remember from our fight with Kuyou?" Moka's head shot up at that a worried look on her face.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry about getting you hurt Tsukune are you alright did your wounds heal fine did they ever convic…" A finger pressed lightly to her lips cut her off.

"Calm down, am I to guess that the last thing you remember is my getting burned by Kuyou?" Moka nodded causing Tsukune to smile.

"Well it went like this…"

_(((First FlashBack)))_

_"Don't die…Moka-san" Shink Moka looked as the Rosario the only thing keeping her vampire powers in check fell from it's chain and into the dieing arms of Tsukune. Everyone watched as the explosion of power surrounded Moka. 'So this is it…this is the power that turned hair to silver and eyes to red…this is the power of a super vampire.' Thought Kuyou as the power died down showing the older Moka still holding Tsukune in her arms her eyes never leaving him._

_"Why…why did you do it…you fool I would have survived…you're a human do you keep forgetting that…with this amount of damage you are sure to die." Tsukune smiled up at Moka._

_"I couldn't live with myself if I had let someone hurt Moka-san when I could have stopped it…vampire or not you are precious to me…" With those words all went quiet. Everyone watched as Moka's dipped her head down and sank her enlarged canines into Tsukune's throat. Kurumu couldn't help but get angry._

_"What the hell are you doing Moka he's hurt enough already so quit sucking his blood!" Moka raised her head after hearing that and walked over towards Kurumu and Yukari and set Tsukune down beside them._

_"Keep him safe I injected my own blood into his body so it should heal him…however it may also have other side effects." With that she turned and faced the raging Kitsune that had attacked her._

_"You dare attack one such as me…you are not worthy…know your place." Moka lashed out with a kick making Kuyous head spin and crash into the wall behind him. _

_"Haha…hahahaha so that is it…that is the power of the elite monsters…how pathetic…and to think I was actually scared of you." Moka glared at the flaming fox that was standing before her not even harmed by that attack. Kuyou rushed forwards and slammed his paw into Moka's stomach knocking her back into the wall blood slowly running down her chin, but it didn't stop there oh no things were about to go to hell in a hand basket. The only warning of the next attack Moka had was the feeling of something wrapping around her ankle before it happened. She was lifted up and slammed into the floor repeatedly blood from her body leaked slowly down her chin._

_Tsukune watched through half lidded eyes as this happened. 'Stop…please stop Kuyou…Please I have to stop him…please.'_

_"What is it that you wish for boy be specific what is it that you want." A voice said as Tsukune watched as Moka continued to be pummeled into the ground and Kuyou laugh as he did it._

_"I want to be strong…strong enough to save even Moka-san from what ever danger we may get into in this academy and afterwards…I wish I could save Moka-san." The voice chuckled and asked._

_"What are you willing to give up to save her boy?" Tsukune didn't even hesitate with his answer._

_"Anything." _

_"Even if you have to stop being human?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Hmm…So be it..." Kuyou stopped as did everyone else as they felt it. The power. The power that seemed to start to emit from Tsukune's body._

_(((FlashBack End)))_

"…and that's pretty much what happened." Moka had a sad look on her face, as she looked down into her lap a small tear falling from her eye.

"You…you gave up being human…just to save me…why…why did you do it?" Tsukune chuckled.

"Like I told Moka-san I couldn't live with myself if I allowed either of you to be hurt if I could stop it." At this Tsukune was tackled back onto the bed as Moka cried into his chest. Tsukune wrapped his arms around Moka.

"What's wrong Moka-chan aren't you happy?" This seamed to only make her cry harder as he heard through her sobbing.

"How could it make me happy when you had to give up being human just to save me…when it was all my fault you have to live your life as a monster always hiding who you really are." Tsukune hugged her closer to his chest. 'Is this what she thinks of being a monster? Always having to hide who you really are…always having to pretend to be something you're not…hmm…I never thought about it that way…we shall see.'

"Now you listen, and you listen good Moka-chan to give up being human was my choice and mine alone and I would make it again and again if it meant being able to protect you do you understand? I don't mind having to live in hiding as long as you're there to help me." Moka smiled up at Tsukune a few more tears fell from her eyes before they stopped. Looking back at her Tsukune smiled.

"Well Moka-chan classes are in today…do you feel like going." Moka gave off a smile and nodded. Tsukune smiled.

"Well then we had better get up and ready class starts in thirty minutes." Moka nodded and hopped off and Tsukune and out of bed. Chuckling slightly Tsukune got out of bed as well and started towards the door.

"Tsukune…where are you going?" Stopping with his hand not even an inch away from the doorknob he thought. 'Déjà vu.'

"I'm going to my dorm room?"

"Oh…well okay then." Turning towards Moka Tsukune asked.

"Why is there something wrong." Moka scoffed her shoe slightly her hands clasped in front of her and her head looking off to the side somewhere.

"Well it's just that…last night and this morning I had never felt as safe as I did then and I was just…" A pair of suddenly strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Moka-chan would you like for me to keep you company at night?" Tsukune smiled as he saw Moka nod a heavy blush adorning her face. Chuckling slightly Tsukune dipped down until his mouth brushed her ear slightly.

"I may not be in until extremely late some nights…is that alright?" Moka had to repress a shudder as she felt his warm breath brush along the outside surface of her ear.

"Where…where will you b…be?" Tsukune smiled.

"Don't you trust me Moka-chan?" Tsukune smiled as he felt her shudder and nod.

"I…I trust you but…but…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Tsukune's warm breath kept brushing over her ear. Tsukune chuckled.

"You have no reason to worry Moka-chan I will be out trying to master my powers nothing more nothing less…what were you scared that I would be gallivanting about with Kurumu?" Again Moka's blush got deeper.

"N…no it's not that…and besides y…you can go and…and be wi…with who ever y…you want…I…I'm sure there are plenty o…of girls who…who would love a…a Rouge." Again Tsukune chuckled.

"Oh really Moka-chan and what about you? How do you feel about my being a Rouge?" Moka shivered as his lips brushed her ear this time as she turned around to face him in his arms. Avoiding eye contact and with a lighter blush on her face Moka said.

"I think it's wonderful if you do…I hate it if you do…it really doesn't change my opinion of you because, whether you are a human or a Rouge you are still Tsukune…my precious friend." Tsukune smiled softly at her and laid a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"As are you to me Moka-chan you mean the world to me…never forget that." Tsukune released Moka soon afterwards and they both started getting ready again. Tsukune sat in the lobby of the girls' dormitories waiting for Moka to finish and get down there so that they could get to class. Tsukune was brought out of his musing of random things by the feeling of two large breasts pushing into his arm. Turning towards the feeling Tsukune smiled.

"Hello Kurumu-chan how are you?" Kurumu smiled at Tsukune turning on her charm.

"Oh I'm great Tsukune-kun how about you?" Giving out a chuckle Tsukune looked strait into her eyes.

"I'm fine, and that trick doesn't work on me Kurumu-chan so turn off your charm as you are just wasting energy." This left Kurumu speechless although it never worked one hundred percent on him it usually had some small effect, but now it didn't even seem to faze him. Tsukune gave off a chuckle at Kurumu's confused face.

Moka walked into the lobby and started looking around for Tsukune. Only for her eyes to land on Kurumu with her charm still on looking Tsukune right in the eyes, pressing this melon sized breast of hers into his arm. **'Grrr how dare that little bitch I'll fucking kill her if she tries anything.' **'What was that?' **'Get that little bitch off of Tsukune right now or else he will be her slave.'** Now that sent Moka into action running across the room Moka shoved Kurumu out of the way and hugged herself to Tsukune.

"Tsukune are you okay you didn't fall for it did you, you aren't her slave right?" Tsukune looked down into the worried eyes of Moka and smiled.

"No I'm not but…" Tsukune leaned down towards her ear and with a whisper.

"I can't say she wasn't trying to tempt me." Tsukune leaned back up only to see Moka's eyes flash red and for that to happen while the Rosario is on it means Reverse Moka is pissed. **'That succubus bitch had better keep her hands above the belt and her lips to her self or else I'll shove her tail up her own ASS!'** Watching as the eye on the Rosario formed and unformed Tsukune chuckled. Wrapping his arm around Moka's shoulders Tsukune started to walk towards class leading Moka who was trying to figure out why her unsealed self was more pissed then usual.

As Tsukune walked towards class one arm around Moka's shoulders the other between Kurumu's breast he couldn't help but chuckle at all of the glares he was getting from the guys and all the blushes he was getting from the girls. **'Give it a shot you worthless sacks of shit you aren't worthy know your place.'** And this situation isn't helping Reverse Moka's mood at all. Walking into the classroom the three of them split and sat in their own seats. Nekonome-sensei smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Okay class as you all know at the end of this week is finals and anyone who doesn't get a fifty or above has to stay here during summer break and take remedial classes…now then let review what we learned about the famous Author…" Around this time is when her reverse self distracted Moka. **'Why did you allow that to happen?' **'Huh?' **'Why did you allow that hussy of a succubus get close to what should rightfully belong to us.' **'Kurumu-chan? She loves Tsukune-kun and if he were to fall in love with her I haven't any right to stop her from being close to him...and what do you mean what should rightfully belong to us?' **'Tsukune should belong to us, WE saved him, WE are the ones he trusted with his secrets, and finally WE are the only ones who are even powerful enough to withstand his fully trained awakened form so by all right he should belong to US.' **'But…but what if he doesn't love us?' **'What?' **'What if Tsukune doesn't feel the same way about me and I do him…would he be happy with a vampire always sucking his blood…would he be happy in love with a vampire…the elite and outcast of the monster world…would he be happy with…me?' **'Ah yes I seem to forget your mind and heart don't link as mine do…strange…' **'What…what do you mean by that?' **'Nothing…nothing you won't learn with time my emotional self, but until then do not give up on Tsukune as you will need him…after all there is no one else who can remove this accursed Rosario.' **With that Reverse Moka went silent and Moka was forced to pay attention to the lesson. Now lets take a peak inside of Tsukune's head. '…So do you think it is plausible?' Seems we have missed something. **'It could be however to pull it off would take sufficient funds and a lot of power…the real question is…could you pull it off?' **'If it's for Moka-chan and Moka-san then I will do it no matter what it takes.' **'Good then it seems we will need to be stepping up our training before it even starts…I like where this is going.' **'As do I before we know it we may just have to step into the light.' **'Yes…but to fight as a shadow in the light…that always was a Rouges specialty.' **'We shall see…we shall see.' And again the awakened powers of his mind went silent forcing another supper powers teenager to focus on the lesson being taught. Another three periods passed and now Tsukune and Moka sat in Math class.

"Aono-san what is the answer to the problem on the board?" Tsukune looked up from his notebook to the problems on the board and said.

"I don't know ma'am.' The teacher, Ririko-sensei, gave Tsukune a confused look and said.

"Aono-san I think it would be if you stayed after school for my remedial classes so that you could have a hope of passing this next exam." Tsukune looked the teacher square in the eye with a slight hardening of his own. 'I don't trust this bitch as far as I could throw her.' **'I agree…however you can't exactly tell a teacher to shove it up her ass now can you?'** 'You're right however I can do this.'

"I'm sorry ma'am but I already have a private tutor set up to help me study for exams this week.' Ririko-sensei glared at Tsukune causing him to inwardly chuckle.

"I don't believe any tutor could do for you what I could Tsukune-kun after all I do have a degree in t-e-a-c-h-i-n-g."

"Yes I will agree, your degree in teaching is impressive however I had already promised this person that they could tutor me and to go back on my promise is unacceptable where I grew up." Ririko-sensei stood at her full height in front of Tsukune's desk.

"Who is this tutor so that I may tell them you will not be receiving their help?" Tsukune leaned back in his chair and gave an inward chuckle. 'Just a little more.'

"I don't think that is necessary Ririko-sensei, I believe Moka-chan will tutor me just fine this week." Tsukune inwardly smirked as he saw a tick appear of her forehead from anger. Ririko-sensei leaned over giving Tsukune the perfect view of her chest.

"Now Tsukune-kun I don't think you should be studying with your little girl friend as she could do nothing but hinder you…so can I expect you at my next remedial session?" Moka let out a gasp as she heard what the teacher had said. 'Is it true…could I only hinder Tsukune…could he really feel that way?'

"No…no you can't…because I won't be there I will be to busy getting tutored by Moka-chan." Tsukune outwardly grinned as he saw her face turn bright red. 'I win.' **'Here it comes.'** Tsukune jumped out of his chair and pushed Moka out of the way as a tail came crashing down where the two were sitting. Tsukune smiled as he looked at the math teacher.

"Well well well…a lamia…not impressed." Ririko-sensei growled at Tsukune.

"I am the teacher and you are the student…the servant…the slave…you have no right to disobey ME your master…you belong to ME." Now at an outburst like that getting called a slave and someone saying that they owned you, most would get pissed off, but not Tsukune.

"**Ahh YOU BITCH!" **Now Moka-san is a different story. Ririko turned around towards the voice only to see Tsukune standing there flipping a Rosario in his hands.

"Well this won't be pretty…all well what can you do." With that Tsukune seemed to phase out of sight only to appear back into his seat his feet kicked up on the desk leaving behind one pissed off super vampire. Ririko glared at the silver haired beauty before her.

"So this is the power of the super vampire…it is of no difference…now DIE!" Reverse Moka glared as she watched as the deadly tail came towards her. Tsukune chuckled as he saw Moka just stand there as the tail came at her, and at the last moment disappear.

"Know your place!" Tsukune busted out laughing as he saw Ririko crashing through two walls and coming to a stop inside of a third. Finally calming down from his laughter Tsukune saw two red orbs staring into his eyes. Tsukune gulped.

"Hi Moka-san…is there something wrong?" Reverse Moka glared at Tsukune as those words left his mouth.

"Yes there is…you don't seem to under stand the point I tried to make before did you?" Tsukune gave off a slight sweat. 'Think we could out run her?' **'We have to sleep some time.' **'Shit.'

"And what point would that be Moka-san?" Moka grapped onto the tie of his uniform pulling him towards her and crashing her plump lips into his. Tsukune gasped as he felt her lips touch his allowing her long tongue to dive into his mouth. After about fifteen seconds Tsukune got his bearings up enough to fight back only for her to pull away.

"Now do you under stand my point Tsukune-kun?" Tsukune nodded.

"Say it Tsukune-kun…say what I want to hear." Tsukune looked up at Reverse Moka and said.

"I belong to you." Moka smiled.

"Good boy."


	4. Won't We

Fear Me

**The Shadow**

By: Burning Blood

Summary: When Moka injects Tsukune with her blood instead of giving him vampire powers it awoke something in his very soul something not seen for centuries a shadow that walks in the light.

Chapter 4: Won't We

"Dear god boy I can't believe you asked me to wake up at two O' clock in the morning just to get you these." Spoke the old bus driver handing a box to Tsukune. Looking up at the man Tsukune smiled.

"Yeah well thanks for waking up and getting them for me these will really come in handy." Tsukune knelt down and placed the box on the ground. Opening the box he saw two leather sheaths with handles coming out of them at a ninety-degree angle. Taking hold of the leather sheaths. He pulled the blades free from them allowing the back of the blade lay against the side of his forearm the handles held tightly in his grasps. Taking the blades he ran the edges against each other causing sparks to appear as metal ground against metal. In the dim light of the morning Tsukune saw Kanji written on the curve of each blade. On the blade in his right hand it had the word 'Shadow' and on the left the word 'Creed' was printed. Looking up at the bus driver Tsukune gave off a confused look.

"I never asked for…"

"Long before the dark wars the Rouges were considered even greater then the vampire race was…not because of their abilities…because in a fight a Rouge and a vampire are even…no…they were considered greater because of their way of doing things. A Rouge would never steal from the mind of another

…a Rouge would never seduce those of whom his heart belongs…and finally a Rouge would never kill unless tears of Darkness fall…this was the rules in which the Rouges followed…these rules were known all around the known world as 'The Shadow's Creed'…if any of these Rules were broken then the Rouge was to be tested to see if he was worthy of living or not…and should he fail…well lets just say we hadn't perfected sealing away powers yet." Taking a look at the blades Tsukune stayed confused.

"To steal from the minds of another…to seduce those in which your heart belongs…to not kill until tears of darkness fall…what do these things mean?" The old bus driver chuckled.

"A mans privacy is his own and should be treated as such…to trick the person you love into returning those feelings is a sin of the heart…and tears of pure darkness will fall when the heart over powers the mind…that is what it means…follow the creed boy…bring back the power of the Rouges." Tsukune didn't get to respond as the bus door closed and the bus drove off. Looking in the distance Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Tsukune almost jumped out of his skin as a familiar silky smooth voice floated through his ear. Turning towards the voice Tsukune gave off a nervous chuckle.

"Hey Moka-chan…what are you doing up so early?" Moka looked down at her feet and scoffed a shoe.

"I woke up and you weren't there…so I got a little scared something happened to you…then I found your note about training your powers…and I you know…hoped I could help." Tsukune gave a soft smile to the girl.

"I would love that Moka-chan but first…you might want to change out of your pajama's." Moka looked down only to realize he was right she was only wearing her night wear. Giving off a neon blush Moka nodded her head. Tsukune chuckled.

"Come here let's see if I can get you back there without getting you seen in your night wear." Moka blushed brighter but stepped closer to him. Kneeling down in front of her Tsukune cocked his head back and smiled softly at her.

"Come on get on." Moka nodded and stepped closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist she almost fainted when she felt his hands on her thighs. Looking back at her Tsukune blushed.

"Umm Moka-chan I'm going to have to move my hands up a little farther or else you might fall is that alright?" Moka nodded but hid her face into his back. Moka couldn't help the slight feeling of arousal as she felt Tsukune's hands slide up her thighs towards her luscious and perfectly shaped ass. She couldn't help but be a bit disappointed as his hands stopped right under her ass the only thing touching it would be the edge of his thumbs. 'Goodness…why am I acting like this…if Tsukune found out I liked this what would he do…would he keep going or would he think of me as easy…I don't want Tsukune to think of me like that.' **'Damn it you're doing that thinking thing again aren't you?' **'What do you mean?' **'Oh please you could throw yourself at the boy completely naked and shove your vagina in his face and he wouldn't think of you any less.' **The blush showing on Moka's face after what R. Moka had said seemed to light up the night and heat up Tsukune's back. 'Wha…what I would never do that.' **'I know that you fool. I was just making a point. Tsukune will never lower his opinion of you. Are you really so stupid.'** Caught up in the moment Moka couldn't stop herself from whispering.

"I'm just…scared…what if now that he has powers…what if Tsukune doesn't want or need me around anymore…" Moka was beyond surprised when she came to a sudden stop and two strong arms wrapped around her. Looking up at who was holding her she saw the warm chocolate colored eyes of Tsukune staring lovingly at her.

"Never…never assume that I won't need you around Moka-chan…I need you here by my side…powers or not…I can't stand the thought of being alone in this school." Moka buried herself in his chest.

"You aren't alone what about Kurumu-chan and Yukari-chan." Tsukune tightened his grip on Moka-chan and buried his face into her hair.

"They could never take your place Moka-chan no matter how much they wish to they could never replace my Moka-chan." Tsukune tightened his grip again as he felt a wet mark appear on his shirt.

"Are you okay Moka-chan?" Tsukune chuckled as he felt her tackle him to the ground in a hug.

"You…you have no idea how much that means to me." Tsukune smiled down at her and leaned down next to her ear.

"What do you mean?" Moka looked up from his chest tear framing those beautiful eyes of hers.

"When I was younger I went to a couple human schools and…and everyone hated me…no matter what I did I always felt different and that no one would ever want me…so when you said that…I just…I just…Oh Tsukune!" Tsukune hugged Moka as tight as he could.

"You don't ever have to worry about that Moka-chan you aren't alone anymore…you have me…for as long as you wish to have me." Moka smiled into Tsukune's chest as his words wormed their way into her ears to warm her heart. Nuzzling her face into his chest Moka sighed in delight making Tsukune give off a loving smile. **'Is she really so important to you?' **'Of course you should know that seeing as you are a part of me.' **'That is true however emotions are new to me so I really don't understand what is going on.' **'I see well hopefully you will get to experience a whole variation of emotions by the time we get our little pet project done.' **'Yes however to accomplish this little project you have to be much stronger then you are now so after you get Moka-chan into more decent clothing lets get to training before class starts huh?'** 'Agreed however if someone were to see Moka-chan like this…I would probably have to cut their jugular.' **'That's my boy.'** Both of the Rouges inwardly chuckled at the slightly gory joke.

"Moka-chan you might want to let me up so that we can get you into some new cloths, and so that we can practice with my powers." Moka blushed a bright red at that but nodded. Again crawling onto his back Moka couldn't help but be disappointed when his hands stopped right under her ass. Tsukune took off into a full sprint towards the girls dormitories not noticing as his hands slipped back and onto Moka's ass. 'Oh my god…he's touching me…it feels so good…his warm hands on my rear…oh I hope we don't reach the dorms soon.' **'Dear goodness girl all he's doing is touching you on your covered ass what are you going to do if he were to ever have sex with you?'** Moka blushed bright Neon after that. 'Oh now I can't help but think about it…I feel so naughty…I'm so happy Tsukune-kun can't read minds...' **'Hmm you know you would like it…the feeling of him sliding your cloths off of your body…his fingers leaving trails of hot fire as they move closer to his prize. You would love it as he laid light kisses down your neck and into the valley of your breast kissing his way down your stomach towards your neatly trimmed core.'** Moka couldn't help the wet spot that appeared in her panties and kind of hopped that Tsukune couldn't feel it as she unconsciously ground herself into his back and hands. 'Oh gods please stop…if Tsukune found out I was thinking like this he would never speak to me again and…and then I will never get him to love me.' **'So you do admit that you love the boy do you?' **'Of…of course I love him…Tsukune is…my most precious friend and…and I would do anything for him.' **'What about going to meet Father?'** 'What are you crazy bringing a boy home to meet Father Tsukune would be dead before we knocked on the door.' **'Not anytime soon of course however the year is going to end soon and during the break I for one would like to show father who we chose as our blood partner.' **'Blood Partner! Tsukune and I aren't…I mean surly he doesn't…I mean ah I don't know what I mean.' **'You try and deny the fact that you want him as your blood partner?' **'No it's not that it's just…what if he doesn't like me enough to be my blood partner.' **'Well then we will just have to see then now won't we?'**

_**(AN: Sorry about it being so short but I had to do this to move some things along and give you a little confusion as to what Tsukune is planning. Next time Tsukune's training Moka's blood lust and popping the question. See you soon!)**_


	5. Blood Partner

Fear Me

**The Shadow**

By: Burning Blood

Summary: When Moka injects Tsukune with her blood instead of giving him vampire powers it awoke something in his very soul something not seen for centuries a shadow that walks in the light.

Chapter 5: Blood Partner

**'Come on you can do this damn it FOCUS!'** 'I'm trying but it's extremely hard to do when I've have nothing but twice doing it to go on.' **'It's easy all you have to do is focus your demonic energy into your molecules causing them to vibrate faster lessening the friction around your body causing your muscles to move and react faster while creating a protective layer over your joints so you don't grind away all of the calcium.' **'Yeah…uhu…and then I can get my doctorate at Harvard now would you just tell me how to do this.' **'Fine lets try it this way…first gather your energy.' **'Okay' **'Good now then try and spread it through out your body.' **'okay' **'Now then slowly start vibrating the energy.'** 'How?' **'Just think about it your body should be able to do it naturally so why can't you control it?' **'Hell if I know. If I knew how to control it we wouldn't even need to train now would we?' **'God damn it would you stop bitching and just do this I swear Moka-san made the wrong choice when she gave you her blood.'** 'What's that supposed to mean?' **'What the hell do you think it means. It means that even with the power of a super monster at your disposal your still weaker then the average human!'** 'You seem to forget I was an average human not even a week ago!' **'Yeah and you were more useful to Moka-san then than you are now…I…I didn't mean that.'** 'Yes…yes you did…and you're right…I'm more useless with power than I am without it…I guess…I guess I will never really deserve to be equal with Moka-san.' **'Maybe…maybe what we need is a little incentive…to bring your powers to the surface.'** 'Will it do any good I mean look at how far we've gotten…no where.' **'Just for once trust me on this one.'** 'Fine' Tsukune finally finished arguing with himself turns towards our favorite little vampire.

"Hey Moka-chan…I have a favor I need to ask of you." Moka tilted her head cutely to the side in confusion.

"What is it?" Tsukune gave of a slightly sad smile and said.

"I need to take off the Rosario because we think that if Moka-san comes at us with the intent to kill then it will bring our powers to the surface…like when you were in danger." Moka lowered her eyes towards the ground confusing Tsukune.

"What's wrong Moka-chan?" Moka looked up at him her eye slightly wet with tears.

"I you know…hoped that I could help you train…but it seems I can't even do that without my other half's help." Tsukune walked up to her pulling her into a hug he said.

"Listen Moka-chan it's not like that it's my fault I need an incentive to bring out my powers and the demonic energies released by Moka-san we think will have just enough Killer intent in them to cause my powers to come to the surface allowing me to get a feel for them and then you and I will get to train together since you already know how to control your powers." Moka nodded and handed him the Rosario on its chain. Giving off a sad smile Tsukune pulled the Rosario causing it to come apart. As the Rosario fell into his hands Tsukune felt it. The power. The power that turned hair to silver and eyes to seas of blood the power of a Vampire. As Tsukune looked into those deep red eyes he thought. 'How is this supposed to help me I mean I can't bring myself to be scared of Moka-san.' **'Not when she's calm you can't be…but maybe you need to entice her to come after you.'** 'What do you mean?' **'Listen what I want you to do is take one of your blades and cut your palm with it.'** 'Excuse me?' **'Just do it if we can entice Moka-sans blood lust we may be able to cause a slight amount of KI to enter her energy and bring out your powers.'** 'Oh I get you.'

"I'm sorry about this Moka-san." Moka cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at that and was about to respond when Tsukune grabbed the blade of his new weapon. Smirking slightly Tsukune whispered.

"Catch." With that he ripped the blade from his palm and flung it towards Moka-san allowing his blood to splatter onto her face. Moka-san's eyes widened as she felt and smelt the powerful presence of his blood land on her perfect skin. 'What…What the fuck is he doing?' Looking Tsukune right in the eye she saw one of the most erotic and slightly creepy things she had ever seen in her entire life. Being lead by his other half Tsukune slowly ran his tongue across his middle finger following a trail of blood left their while looking Moka-san in her ruby like eyes. After leaving a small trail of blood across his cheek Tsukune smiled sweetly and pressed his body up against Moka-sans.

"You smell it don't you Moka-san…that sweet human blood with that dark power underneath it…you can feel it can't you the power that can rival your own…you want it don't you the blood of the man you own…the blood of the man you will soon belong to…tell me do you want it?" Normally Moka-san would fight it and her pride would never allow her to say anything but put him in his place. However with the smell of Tsukune's blood wafting heaving up her nose and his dark power wrapping itself around her bringing her own power closer to her being. Instincts started to kick in. Burying her head into his neck she look a long whiff. Tsukune shuddered as he felt her moist tongue run along his jugular vein sensually. Pushing back his hormones Tsukune lifted Moka-san's head away from his neck eliciting a deep growl from her. Tsukune smiled as he saw her eyes get a darker shade of red.

"Now Now Moka-san you didn't answer my question…Do you want it?" Tsukune watched as her eyes got an even darker shade of red.

"Yes…I want it…I want to taste that sweet nectar in which you give…I want to taste your power…" Tsukune lifted his hand and caressed her face leaving a trail of blood on her face and right under her nose. After that he smiled softly and whispered in a loving voice.

"Then lets play a little game of cat and mouse." With that he shot off into the dark. With instincts turned on high messing with logic confusion hit Moka like a ton of bricks. 'Why is what is mine denying me…does he not want to be mine…does he not know of our blood partnership…is there another…no he is _**Mine**_!' with that Moka was off like a shot into the trees hunting the prey that was rightfully hers.

Tsukune watched as Moka shot into the trees after him her mind clouded by instinct and her senses filled with the smell and sight of his blood. Tsukune sighed as he watched her look around for him only able to smell his blood because the trail he left under her nose. 'So what do I do now?' **'Just repeat after me…'**

"Hmmm I wander what Kurumu is doing right now…probably thinking about me…I swear that girl is definitely one of the prettiest girls out there…and she's a succubus that is completely infatuated with me…what more is there to like." Moka-san's eyes grew a dark maroon color as she heard this. 'So another is trying to take what is mine…a succubus…what can she…of course.' Tsukune's smirk fell what he saw Moka-san unbutton the first two buttons on her blouse allowing a lot of cleavage to show. Giving off a sexy smirk Moka wiped some of the blood from her cheek and slowly brought her finger to her lips. Tsukune couldn't stop the blood as it ran from his nose as Moka slowly brought her finger to her lips and licked the blood off sensually running her tongue along her finger and then popping it in her mouth giving it a suck only to slide it out slowly. None noticed as Moka-san's eyes became dark red almost black. _Drip_ At that sound Moka reacted. Pushing her power into her feet and incidentally KI into her energy she sprung for where the sound came from only to come upon an empty tree with a small drop of that sweet smelling blood she loved. 'Damn it he is _**MINE**_' With that all conscious thought left Moka-san.

Tsukune stood in a tree on the opposite side of the clearing hiding. 'I…I did it…I was able to access my speed you were right all I needed was a little push in the right direction thanks.' **'Yes that's all well and good however I think that the side effects of bringing out your powers are going to hurt.'** 'What do you mean what side effects?' _Screech_ **'Those side effects now then tell me how all of this goes I'm going to take a nap if you really need me call me, but do me a favor…'** 'Yeah?' **Don't need me.'** Tsukune sighed, as his other self seemed to fall into a slumber. Peaking his head around the corner Tsukune froze. The power that usually surrounded Moka-san was slowly becoming compact. Not like it was being sealed…more like it was bracing itself. This confused Tsukune until another screeching sound broke him out of his confusion drawing his eyes towards the sky. Covering the sky where hundreds upon hundreds of bats. Tsukune was shocked as they all flew towards Moka-san. He stood frozen by power as he watched as all of those bats seemed to fly _through_ Moka-san. Tsukune finally broke the hold that the power had on him only to be blown off of his feet by an explosion of power. Looking up Tsukune saw the normally ruby red moon be painted by blood. Looking over at Moka-san he was shocked. Where she once stood there was now a humanoid with two large wings coming out of it's back. Tsukune assumed this to be Moka-san but couldn't tell as the figure was covered completely by bats. Slowly walking towards the figure Tsukune whispered.

"Moka-san…Moka-san is that you…come on Moka-san this isn't funny…" Now Tsukune stood not even a foot from the statue. Slowly reaching out his hand to grab a hold of the figures shoulder. Tsukune's hand stopped not even an inch from the figures shoulder as two glowing solid red eyes appeared from behind the bats.

_**"Mine."**_ Tsukune was forced to his ass as all of the bats exploded off of the figures body. Leaving behind a completely transformed Moka-san. Moka now stood with the same silver hair, her eyes now glowed solid red with power and bloodlust, her fangs now grew out slightly passed her bottom lip and gleamed in the blood moon's light. She now wore a black leather one piece with leather boots and gloves that went up to her elbows, and from her back were two large bat wings. As Tsukune looked the new Akashiya Moka he only could think one thing. 'I'm screwed.'

The new Moka looked at Tsukune and smiled.

_**"Mine."**_ Slowly she reached out her hand about to touch him.

_**"Blood…Mine."**_ With that Tsukune seemed to disappear. The new Moka looked around for her captive and growled. _**'Mine want play…we play.'**_

Tsukune ran through the woods, trying to escape from this new and slightly scary Moka, leaving false trails so he would be harder to follow. **'What the hell are you doing?'** Said Tsukune's other half nonchalantly. 'Moka-san transformed into…something.' **'Yes so I saw…so…why are you running?'** 'Because who knows what she would do if she caught me.' **'Aren't you the one who said that Moka is Moka no matter what she looks like…do you not love this girl?'** 'Of course I love her.' **'Then why are you running away from her…if you truly love her you have to accept all of her even the part that scares you…even if that part is two thirds of her.'** 'I…I guess you're right…Damn it that left a bad taste in my mouth.' **'Love you too asshole now get back there and try and calm her down.'** With that Tsukune did a complete one eighty and ran full speed towards Moka's location.

Moka having smelled his blood because of a change in the wind prepared for his arrival. Tsukune burst through the tree line into the clearing where he left Moka in the first place only to see it empty.

"That's weird I could have sworn I felt…" Tsukune was cut off as a screech resonated through the clearing. Turing this way and that trying to pin point the sound Tsukune growled.

"Come on out Moka-San/Chan/other I really don't know what to call you any more I'm running out of honorifics." Tsukune froze as he felt a smooth and seductive voice whisper out through the darkness.

_**"Then how about Moka-sama."**_ Tsukune finally pinpointed the sound turned only to see the new Moka walking out of the tree line. Tsukune braced himself remembering the explosion of power. The new Moka walked sensually towards him swaying her hips ever so slightly that would cause a hypnosis effect on any lesser man. Tsukune watched as the new Moka slowly circled him. Tsukune stiffened when he felt a silky smooth hand slide slowly around his neck and down his chest. He stiffened even more when he felt her push her breast into his back.

_**"You know…I can give you more than any succubus…I can give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams…I want you Tsukune…you are mine…can't you understand that…and I will do anything to keep it that way."**_ Spinning clockwise Tsukune broke her hold on him and turned to face her at the same time. Glaring slightly Tsukune drew the blades at the back of his hips.

"I don't belong to _you_ I belong to Moka-san and Moka-Chan just because you share the same body with them don't assume that you are equal to them in my heart you got that?" The new Moka raised an eyebrow at that and chuckled.

_**"Share a body with them my sweet little Rouge you have it all wrong I don't share a body with them…I AM them."**_ Confused Tsukune studdered.

"Wha…What do you mean?"

_**"Why just as I have said I am both Moka-san and Moka-Chan…I am like your true form if you will when my passionate half was being attacked by that scarf as you so lovingly put it."**_ Glaring at the new Moka Tsukune didn't believe her.

"You're lying." Moka glared at Tsukune.

_**"Now Tsukune-kun don't be so rude or I'll put you in your place."**_

"Don't say that…" Raising an eyebrow Moka said.

_**"What was that?"**_

"I said…Don't say that…that is Moka-san's line…and don't call me Tsukune-kun only Moka-chan can call me that." Moka glared.

_**"How many times do I have to tell you I am Moka-san and Moka-chan."**_ Tsukune grabbed his head in confusion. 'Could she really be like we were…maybe…maybe she's telling the truth…maybe I should…' **'Stop shut up and listen to her voice.'** 'Yeah what of it?' **'Her voice isn't a combination of the two…she's lying she isn't both of them…this is her demonic energy giving life to her bloodlust…'** 'Then what was up with the broken sentences earlier?' **'She was probably so pumped up on instincts that she couldn't comprehend a single thing.'** 'Okay so what do we do?' '**You have to find a way to satisfy her lust for blood or else we may never get the old Moka back.' **'…Got it…' Moka raised an eyebrow in confusion as Tsukune's head snapped back up. Slowly opening his eyes only to reveal the voided eyes of the awakened Rouge. Moka smiled at that.

_**"Finally the logical half would you please tell your other half that I am…"**_ A light whisper cut through her voice and soul like a hot knife through butter.

"I know exactly what you are my dear so stop lying to the both of us and let's get down to business shall we?" Moka glared into those dark voids that he claimed as eyes.

_**"So you figured it out did you my little Rouge?"**_ Tsukune smirked.

"Next time you want to impersonate a Rouges full power I'd fix the voices first." Moka smirked at him and then attacked. Tsukune's eyes widened as she approached him at speeds that she shouldn't be able to reach. Tapping into his power Tsukune seemed to phase out of sight only to appear on a branch five feet away. It was no help however as Moka changed directions in midair and slammed her fist into his gut. Quickly catching his breath Tsukune sped towards the opposite end of the clearing. Only to be caught by and strong arm and pushed firmly to the ground. Tsukune could feel Moka's warm curvy body press flush with his lithe frame and her warm full lips touch his ear as she whispered.

_**"Why would you want those two back anyway I could make you so much happier think of all the things I could and would do for you…I wouldn't treat you like some worthless blood pack while you were still human…and I wouldn't always wine to you with all of my problems…and I'm sure I can satisfy all of your…wants and needs…shall we say."**_ Tsukune froze at that.

"You would never treat me like a blood packet?" Moka shook her head.

"Never come to me with any of your problems?" Again no.

"And finally you would satisfy any of my wants and needs right?" She nodded at this one. _**'Ha I've got him say good bye you worthless other halves. Ha make a boy a promise of sex and you…"**_

"…Because I love them the way they are." Were the words that cut Moka out of her thinking.

_**"WHAT!"**_ Tsukune pushed her off of him and stood.

"I love Moka-san because she is proud of who she is and has confidence in spades…I love Moka-chan for her fun loving personality and the fact that she trust me enough to come to me with her problems…and neither of them would ever try and seduce me to keep them out longer…so in all you had just proven to me that I was right…so I'm not going to feel so bad about what I'm about to do." With that Tsukune disappeared. Moka looked around for him only to find him in the form of a long cut on the inside of her thigh. Falling forward and clutching her thigh from the slight cut only to receive another this time on her neck. She didn't even have time to react before another few cuts appeared on her left arm. One right under the shoulder one right above the elbow on the inside of her arm and the last was right under her elbow on the outside this time. Seeing some thing appear in front of her Moka looked up into the eyes of Tsukune.

_**"How…what the hell did you do to me?"**_ Tsukune smirked.

"How? That's an easy one. You forgot that your body hasn't had enough rest to completely heal from your last two fights and you tried to push it to hard causing you to slowdown after you hit me. However what I did to you is entirely different. What I did was cut your Femoral, Carotid, Axillary, Brachial, and Radial arteries ever so slightly so as to release just enough blood to remove any harmful energies from you."

_**"Wh…why?"**_

"What you are is Moka-san's bloodlust given life all I'm doing is simply removing that blood lust…nighty night." With that Moka's world went black.

Moka-san awoke to the sweet smell Tsukune and the warm feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her. Burying her head into his neck she waited to be pulled away again only to have him push her up towards his carotid artery. Giving him a confused look out of the corner of her eye he smiled.

"Drink your fill Moka-san…after what I did you have every right to drain me dry and leave my carcass for the birds." Moka glared.

"You're right I should do that…but I'm not going to…" Tsukune raised an eyebrow at that but stayed silent.

"I heard every word you know…everything I…and you had said." Tsukune was again confused as to where this was going but again stayed silent.

"Did you mean it when you said those things…when you said you loved me because of how proud and confident I am…do you really…love me?" Tsukune was surprised. 'I have never seen Moka-san like this…what's going on?' **'She almost raped you she wants to make sure you could still love her after she lost control.'** Tsukune held her close and smiled.

"Moka-san…I meant every word…I love you…more then you can ever know." Moka-san buried her head into his neck.

"She meant it you know…when she said she would fulfill your every want and need…she would have done anything your teenage mind could have thought up…why didn't you do it?" Tsukune smiled and held her closer.

"The same reason I didn't when Kurumu offered it to me…" After a minute of silence Moka lifted her head from his neck looking for the answer. Looking into her ruby red eyes Tsukune smiled.

"Because she wasn't the Akashiya Moka I belonged to." Tsukune's heart started to race when Moka's full luscious lips drew into a smile. Moka leaned up and left a light kiss on his lips. Drawing back Moka smiled.

"Thank you Tsukune." Tsukune smiled.

"It was nothing…come on…you've lost a lot of blood so you might as well start getting it back." Moka smiled and latched onto his neck, and moaned as his sweet blood finally flowed over her tongue. Tsukune had to hold in a groan of disappointment as he felt her full lips leave the skin of his neck. Moka-san smiled and licked the blood from her lips.

"Thank you Tsukune, but I believe my other half has something to ask of you and I am rather tired so if you wouldn't mind." Tsukune smiled and lifted the Rosario up and clamped it back into place. Tsukune's smile softened as he felt Moka-chan fall against his chest her pink hair flowing around her and covering her face.

"Tsukune-kun?" Pulling her close to him he grinned.

"Yeah Moka-chan?" Tsukune had to hold back a moan as Moka started fidgeting in his lap trying to get more comfortable. Finally stopping Moka looked Tsukune in the eyes.

"Um…during break would you…would you like to go…go and…" Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"And what Moka-chan?" Moka looked around nervously and took a deep breath.

"TsukunewouldyouliketocomehomeandmeetmyDaddyoverthe-breakfromschoolbecauseIwouldreallylikeforyoutomeethim." Tsukune gave her a confused look.

"Moka-chan I would love to…however I would like for you to calm down and repeat what you had just said at a reasonable speed…I'm a Rouge girl even I can only move so fast." Moka-chan chuckled at that and then said.

"I said Tsukune would you like to come home and meet my Daddy over the break from school because I would really like for you to meet him." Tsukune raised an eyebrow at that.

"Sure I'll go but I do have one question." Moka looked up expectantly.

"Is there a reason you were so nervous in asking me?" Moka ducked her head and blushed.

"Well it's just that Daddy isn't to happy with anybody I bring home and I'm just scared that should I bring a boy home with me he'll…he'll…" Tsukune cut her off.

"Be over protective threaten to do something completely violent with my private parts or make up some weird and complicated way of turning me into fish food and then I'll get scared and never want to talk to you again?" Moka nodded with a deep blush on her face. Tsukune chuckled and pulled her closer to him.

"You don't have to worry about that my dear Moka-chan you seem to forget I've pissed off your other half before and no matter how big or scary your dad is he is nothing compared to a pissed off Moka-san." They both chuckled at that.

'Maybe he's right…maybe everything will work out…you always know what to say don't you Tsukune…my hero…my Rogue…my Blood Partner.'


	6. Take Me to Her

Fear Me

**The Shadow**

By: Burning Blood

Summary: When Moka injects Tsukune with her blood instead of giving him vampire powers it awoke something in his very soul something not seen for centuries a shadow that walks in the light.

Chapter 6: Take Me to Her

"Oh my goodness I can't believe you passed."

"I know isn't it surprising but I can't believe that, that Tsukune guy got third in class right behind Akashiya Moka."

"Yeah I know he is so hot."

"Yeah." Tsukune chuckled as he watched the eye on Moka-chan's Rosario change back and forth. Moka-chan smiled up at Tsukune and tackled him into a hug.

"Tsukune I can't believe you got ranked third you're the greatest." Tsukune smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her body closer to his.

"Na Moka-chan it's all thanks to you and helping me study, and besides you're still ranked higher than me so I should be congratulating you so…" Tsukune dipped his head and brought his lips a hairs breath away from her ear.

"…Congratulations Moka-chan." Moka-chan couldn't help but shiver as his warm breath wisped its way across the shell of her ear. Tsukune smiled as he saw the crimson blush that found it's way along Moka-chan's face. Tsukune jumped in surprise however when he saw Moka-chan's normally soft eyes turn icy and blood red. Then Tsukune felt two large soft globes being pushed into his back and that annoying pressure on his brain to do as it's told, and he knew the problem. 'Shit!'** 'Shit's about to hit the fan…'** '…and it stinks.' **'Gross…'** 'Yep…think I should stop it before it starts?' **'And miss all the fun? Where you drop kicked as a baby?' **'Good point.' Tsukune was barely able to get out of the way as Moka-san with the Rosario still attached tackled Kurumu to the ground and started to attack her. **'So going to tell her you cheated on your exams?'** 'While she's like this? Where you drop kicked as a baby?' **'…point taken.' **Tsukune came out of his little self-argument to see that ninety percent of the male population had gathered in a circle around the two fighting girls drooling as the watched. Tsukune's eyes slowly started bleeding to black as he saw these worthless weaklings eyeing what should belong to him. No one saw what happened next as it was to fast for any normal even monster eye to see. Tsukune phased out of sight grabbed Moka-san and Kurumu and phased into his/Moka's dorm room. Dropping Moka on her ass on the bed Tsukune phased out again only to appear not ten seconds later empty handed eyes almost solid black.

"**W**h**a**t** t**h**e** f**u**c**k** w**h**e**r**e** y**o**u DOING?"** By the end of the question his eyes were solid black and a thread was only holding that pitch-black energy Moka-san loved so much in. Moka-san smiled that addictively seductive smirk of hers.

"Why I have no idea what you mean?" Tsukune glared hard into her eyes.

"You know damn well what I mean!" The smirk fell and a glare took its place.

"It's not my fault that little slut couldn't keep her hands off what is mine if she would have just taken the hint and gone away we wouldn't even be having this problem." Tsukune's glare hardened,

"I could care less that you attacked Kurumu it's not the first time, no what I was pissed about was the fact that you let all of those unworthy weak little pigs ogle you while you fought." Moka-san stood from her seat of the bed and stood not two inches from Tsukune.

"So what no one else but YOU may watch me fight? If I remember correctly I own YOU not the other way around." That was the last straw for Tsukune as pitch black energy wrapped itself around the room. Moka-san stood there reveling in the feel of the energy as it washed her body and pierced her very soul. **'This feeling why does his power do this to me.'** Moka never saw it coming nor did she care as Tsukune grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head against the wall his body pressing against hers. Looking down into her slightly clouded red eyes Tsukune growled out.

"I'm only going to say this once Moka-san if I ever see another man look at you like that crowd was today I'll disembowel them. Do I make myself clear?" Moka-san just nodded unconsciously her mind still on a high at the feel of his power washing over her**. 'I want more…more of his power to feel…to taste…to touch…'** _**'Oh really?'**_ **'No…go away.'** _**'Now why would I do that? Are you scared that Tsukune might like me more that he may never want the cold little Moka-san back when he could have his very own little slut at his disposal?'**_ 'Tsukune's not like that.'_**'Don't be foolish every male is like that you just have to push the right buttons and they are on their knees begging for you to have sex with them. When that happens I'll never have to be stuck in your mind until you loose control.' **_**'No…Tsukune would never give me and my emotional side up just for sex…he's already proven that.' **_**'Oh that's right then maybe I should just…KILL HIM!'**_

"NO!" Confused at her sudden out burst and movement as she tried to break away from his grip Tsukune let go of her hands, only to be tackled to the floor by Moka-chan. Looking down to see pink hair and golden eyes with tears brimming on them staring up at him. Wrapping his arms tightly around her Tsukune gave a concerned look as he heard.

"You…you wouldn't do that…I know it…she said…tha…that she wou…would…TSUKUNE!" Tsukune was even more surprised as he felt Moka-chan burry herself deeper into his chest. Reaching down Tsukune raised Moka-chans head to look him in the eyes allowing them to return to their soft chocolate brown.

"Now then Moka-chan slowly tell me what is wrong?"

"My other half was thinking in her mind and then I heard another voice it…it said that you would leave us if someone were to offer you sex and then when we said you have already proven that she…she…she said she would kill YOU!" She buried her head into his chest as she screamed the last part of her sentence. Tsukune's eyes hardened as he heard her story.

"Moka-chan what did the other voice sound like?" Moka looked up at him confused with tears still in her eyes.

"It was…smooth…and it made it sound like it could do no wrong." At that Tsukune was certain. 'I'm going to destroy that worthless little bitch the next time I see her.' **'I agree no one scares our Moka-chan and gets away with it.'** 'Damn straight.' Tsukune's eyes softened as he saw the worried look Moka was giving him.

"You have nothing to worry about Moka-chan I promise that nothing and I mean nothing is ever going to tear me away from you." Moka-chan smiled at that, and laid her head on his chest.

"Tsukune-kun what are you going to do during the week break that is coming up?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow at that.

"After the two to three day trip with the newspaper club I don't know why?" Moka buried her head farther into his chest hoping to hide her face.

"Nothing it's just that I was hoping we could go and at least get the introductions out of the way with daddy that way we can know if he'll like you or not." Tsukune smiled down at Moka-chan. **'Smart girl…no clue why she picked you.' **'Hey what's that supposed to mean?' **'Nothing I'm just saying that Moka-chan is way to smart for you.'** 'Shut up I don't want to hear this right now.' **'Get over it…'**

"Do you think we should maybe…go to bed?" These were the words that cut Tsukune out of his inner-argument. Looking down at Moka-chan Tsukune smiled.

"Yeah you're probable right." With that and nothing more the two climbed into bed a crimson blush on Moka-chans cheeks and a cocky smirk on Tsukune's lips.

"Alright Newspaper club I have talked it over with the chairman and I have decided that we as a group are going to take a trip…to the human world." Tsukune raised an eyebrow at that.

"That's a little broad of a statement don't you think I mean most of the planet is the human world right now." Moka-chan giggled at the sight of Nekonome-sensei's blush. The bus driver chuckled and said.

"We are going to a little town on the west side of Japan if I told you it's name you wouldn't recognize it anyway so I'll spare you the details but we will be staying in a hotel and you four soon to be five may walk around town but don't show your true forms." The teacher three teens and one preteen got on the bus. Taking a step off of the bus Tsukune looked out at the small town at the bottom of the hill he was standing on while everyone else was looking the other way at the beautiful field of sunflowers that grew there. 'Something doesn't feel right.' **'You can say that again.' **'Something doesn't…' **'Yes yes we all know the shtick.'** 'Sorry to easy.' Tsukune turned his head as he heard metal hitting skull and felt two very small arms wrap around his waist meaning only one thing. Kurumu pissedoff Yukari and now Yukari is hoping that Tsukune is going to be her savior. Kurumu stopped in front of Tsukune and leaned down low giving him a clear view of the cleavage of her breast.

"Tsukune-kun if you hand over that little child hiding behind you I'm sure we can work something out…who knows you just might like giving into my charm." Tsukune chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kurumu but I'm not going to let you hurt Yukari after you smarted off to her and she retaliated…you should have been quicker who knows maybe that's what's stopping you from getting me?" With that Tsukune smiled and walked out into the field of sunflowers smiling and admiring their beauty. _SHHH SHHH_ Tsukune looked to his right as he heard that sound. _SHHH SHHH _Again he heard it only on his right. 'What the hell is going on?' **'Duck!' **Without another work Tsukune hit the floor and just in time as what would appear to be a dog made completely out of plants jump and take a bite out of the air where he once stood. Standing back up Tsukune looked closely at the creature that had attacked him.

"Man eating plant? What the hell is this doing here?" Tsukune barely had time to finish his sentence as the plant attacked again.

"Now this is getting ridiculous." **'Fight back you fucking moron.'** 'I don't want to hurt it.' **'Yeah well to bad it doesn't feel the same way.'** 'Fine damn it.' With that Tsukune reached back and grabbed the handles of his expertly hidden blades and slashed out with them. Tsukune watched as the blade sliced clean through the throat of the man-eating plant and out the other side. 'I…I killed it…I…I really killed it.' **'Yes woohoo that's great now you have another one on your ass so lets not celebrate one shall we?'** Tsukune sensing the changes in the airwaves did a complete three sixty in the air and cut open the stomach of another one only to see a human hand fall from it's bowels. Tsukune stood completely frozen eyes locked completely on the hand bloody and partially digested on the ground. 'Why…why would you do something like this…I don't understand…and I don't care…'

"You worthless little weed…prepare to be mulch." With that Tsukune phased out of site. The girls watched as the man-eating plant started to blur. Tsukune appeared in front of the plant with his blades not even an inch apart. Tsukune smirked and smacked the blades of his weapons together twice. To the girl standing off to the side it just looked really flashy until not even a second later the plant standing in front of Tsukune seemed to explode. Tsukune smirked as he walked out of the field of flowers and towards the town. After about ten feet of walking on the path Tsukune cocked his head backwards.

"Hey are you coming or what I personally don't have all day and besides I've seen enough botanist wet dreams so lets get out of here." The three girls were shaken out of their stupor at the sight of what just happened and followed him down the road towards the town.

"Wooow how did you do that Tsukune can you teach me it can you?" Tsukune smiled down at Yukari and shook his head.

"Yukari I could hardly teach you that like you could hardly teach me how to do your magic." This confused Yukari.

"But you're human aren't you? I mean if a human can do it surely I can…oh…never mind." Tsukune chuckled.

"Am I to guess that you just remembered that I am not human any more?" Yukari nodded with a light blush on her face her head ducked down to the ground. Tsukune chuckled and messed up her hair with his hand.

"Hey don't be embarrassed after all you're not going to get yelled at for not remembering…although I can't say the same for Kurumu and the remedial classes she was supposed to take." With that Yukari and Moka-chan laughed with Kurumu ducked her head with a heavy blush littering her face. Tsukune was brought out of his light chuckling by a sign to the face. Rubbing his nose Tsukune looked up and read.

"WARNING! Witches Ranch Cursed. All people who have stepped on that sunflower field on the Witches Ranch have never been back down. There have been reports of people ranging from politicians to bums to priest that have all disappeared when reaching the top of this hill. Please Stay off of the Witches Ranch property…well that would explain the human hand I cut out of that man-eating plant. But I wonder…" Moka looked at Tsukune and asked.

"You wonder what Tsukune-kun?" Tsukune smiled at her and not wanting to worry her said.

"Oh nothing Moka-chan nothing." 'Just wandering who could have planted these.' **'What do you mean couldn't they have migrated and then produced off spring here?'** 'No man-eating plants are far to stupid to migrate all the way over here…no someone planted these…and I want to know who.' **'Great…so am I to guess that we are going on a little private eye work while we are on vacation?'** 'You have any better ideas?' **'Yeah stop caring and go get laid.'** 'How many times do I need to tell you I'm not going to sleep with anyone other than Moka and she isn't ready for that and I refuse to sleep with someone who I don't own or who doesn't own me.'** 'I knew you were queer.'** 'What?' **'Dear god man who seriously turns down that much pussy?'** 'Hey!' **'HAHAHA Calm down man I'm just kiddin' I know you're waiting for Moka…but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop picking on you every chance I get.' **'Yea me.' **'Ha so when are we going to start this little Private eye work?' **'I'll bring up what I know tonight to the girls and then we will all decide on when and what to do about these plants.' **'Good'**

Later that night Tsukune sat in a circle with the three girls and said.

"Alright I need your help." At those words All three girls sat up straight and looked at Tsukune with the utmost attention. 'Wow that worked out nicely.'** 'You're telling me…ask them to roll over see if they do it.' **'NO!' **'Party Pooper.'** Tsukune looked over the three girls and said.

"Someone planted those man-eating plants in that field." The three girls gasped at that.

"Who would do such a thing?" Asked Moka-chan slightly concerned. Kurumu sneered.

"I don't know nor do I care but if Tsukune says we have to find out who planted them then I say we take the witches ranch by storm." Yukari raised an eyebrow at this.

"You really want to run into that field and start destroying man-eating plants until we reach the witches ranch and then hope we find something…are you stupid?" Tsukune smirked at that.

"Stupid maybe…but it actually just might work." Yukari stopped and looked at Tsukune.

"Excuse me?" Tsukune smiled and said.

"Listen closely here is what we are going to do…" As Tsukune explained his plan the smile on the girls faces grew.

The next morning right before the crack of dawn we find our heroines at the edge of the field.

"I hope he knows what he's doing with this." Moka smiled reassuring Kurumu and said.

"Don't worry Tsukune won't fail he knows what he's doing." And with that the three girls charged head first into the sunflower field hoping to start a large brawl…large enough to draw out who ever is doing this evil deed. While the girls were creating a distraction Tsukune was putting his stealth skills to good use. 'After today I am so going to master this damn skill.'** 'Yeah that's the next thing we work on…I was thinking something along the lines of stealing women's underwear and selling them to Gin.'** 'Although profitable I don't think so I'm in love with and scared of Moka so I won't be doing that one.'** 'Fine ruin all of my plans.'** 'I hope to.'

Tsukune slowly opened the door to the ranch located in the center of the field and thought. 'Where is it…where could the person be who planted those damn things.' Tsukune stopped as he heard a light humming coming from the door directly to his right. Slowly sneaking up to the door Tsukune peaked in to see a long dark haired girl in black clothing with a staff sitting across her lap singing. Tsukune slowly snuck into the room while she was occupied. Ruby was so caught up in her singing that she jumped in surprise and fright when she felt cold steal being placed at her neck.

"Tell me are you the one who planted those man-eating plants?" Ruby shook her head.

"Do you know who did?" She nodded this time.

"Who?"

"MY…my master." Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Tsukune could see the sweat she had forming at her brow do to nervousness but remained solid.

"She wants to create a better world for witches." Tsukune looked at the girl incredulously. 'This could work.' **'Or it could blow up in our faces.'** 'What have we got to lose?' **'Oh I don't know Moka's life?'** 'Don't be foolish.' **'You are trying to press things to early…take things slow or else we will never get what we want.'** 'Fine.' Tsukune released the girl from his hold and said.

"Take me to her."


	7. You Will be Mine

**The Shadow**

By: Burning Blood

Summary: When Moka injects Tsukune with her blood instead of giving him vampire powers it awoke something in his very soul something not seen for centuries a shadow that walks in the light.

Chapter 7: You Will be Mine

Tsukune walked along the dark labyrinth style ranch the young black haired witch leading the way. Tsukune had her staff strapped across his back with one of his knifes at her throat ready to kill her should she make any sudden movements.

"Your name…what is it?" The calm voice of the Rouge whispered as they came around another corner. The witch scoffed.

"Why do you take some sick pleasure in knowing the names of people you kill?" At that she felt the steel of his blade get closer to her neck.

"If this goes as I plan then none shall die today." After that the only sound made was the sound of one pair of feet as the pair padded down the halls. The pair came to a stop outside of and intricate pair of doors.

"Tojo Ruby." Tsukune smiled as his answer finally came to light.

"Hmm…Ruby…such a rare and beautiful name…am I to assume that behind those doors is your master?" Ruby nodded.

"Yes." Tsukune smirked.

"Good then open the doors for me and introduce us after all I would hate to be rude." Ruby reached up and pushed the door open but couldn't help but think of the irony in his words. As Tsukune peeked over the witches shoulder he was surprised at what he saw. Sitting at the other end of the room was an older lady with bandages wrapped around her chest and the lower half of her face and a cloak wrapped around her shoulders, and finally a small book lying in her lap.

"Are you this master that Ruby-san speaks of?" The figure barely even cocked her head in his direction.

"And if I am?" Tsukune growled at this response.

"Why have you been planting Man-eating plants why do you wish for these people to die?" The figure chuckled.

"They will pay…they will all pay for their sins." Tsukune raised an eyebrow at this.

"What sins have they committed that makes innocent people deserve death?" The figure growled.

"Innocent?! Nye those BEINGS out there are not INNOCENT after what their forefathers have done to my people…they should burn." Tsukune lowered his head. 'I guess you were right there is no way out of this without a fight is there?' **'I gave you warning but you just don't listen to me.'** 'Yeah yeah get off your high horse for a minute and help me.' **'Do you wish for me to take over?' **'Not unless I really need you to then you take over other wise let me handle it.' **'So be it wake me if you need me.' **'You lazy bastard.' **'You know you really shouldn't be so hard on yourself.'** 'Fuck you!' **'Gross masturbation.' **'No comment.' **'I thought so.'**

"So you blame those people out there…for what their ancestors did…you blame them for things they have no control of…then you are no better then their forefathers." Tsukune inwardly smirked as he felt the elderly woman's power explode off of her.

"What's the matter are you afraid of the truth?" The woman growled as Tsukune spoke those words.

"You have no idea…no idea what it's like…to see your people…killed…by the thousands…just because people feared them…" Tsukune's eye's widened at that, and then he saw nothing.

Tsukune opened his eyes and looked all around him. Seeing that he was in what would appear to be an old medieval village he gave a confused call.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The answer he got what a scream. Running towards the scream Tsukune tried to tap into his demonic energies only to come up blank. 'What the hell is going on…why can't I tap into my energies?' Tsukune asked his other self. 'Hello…hey you there…what the hell is going on.' Receiving no answer Tsukune pressed on towards the scream.

Arriving at the source of the scream Tsukune was horrified and surprised at what he saw. There lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood was a woman around the age of nineteen. The girls stark white hair was dyed red with her own blood, her once elegant cloths were in rags from the slashes, and finally her pitch black eyes stared with worry. Standing around her where three men two in plate mail armor and one in flimsy chain mail covered by robes and on his right hand was a gauntlet with a bright emerald encrusted into it. In the robe covered mans arms was a small bundle.

"NO don't hurt him…please…give me back my baby!" The three men laughed at the girl. The first man in plate armor knelt down and gave her a lecherous grin.

"Sure wench I'll let your child go if you become my consort…be my little whore and your kid won't be harmed by us…and if you don't well…" Tsukune had heard enough rushing up to the kneeling man Tsukune let out a strong kick. Only for it to pass through him as if he didn't even exist. 'What the hell?' Tsukune thinking he missed went around for another kick only for a firm hand and a cold voice to stop him.

**"What the hell are you doing?"** Tsukune turned towards the voice only to see himself…well…sort of…Standing before him was his awakened self. Relief swept through Tsukune.

"Good you're here please help me save this…" The awakened Tsukune shook his head.

**"Stop you can't help her."** Tsukune was pissed at that.

"WHY? WHY can't we help her?" The awakened Tsukune gave off a sad smile.

**"Because it's already done."** Turning back towards the three men and the girl Tsukune stood awestruck at what was before him. The scene was still as if it were a picture on a wall, but as Tsukune looked at the picture he couldn't help but notice a flash of silver. The awakened Tsukune placed his hand on his counterparts shoulder.

**"Watch."** With that word the scene started again. The man still kneeling said.

"So what will it be?"

"_**To attack a woman and child? Pathetic little rodents…know your place."**_ A dark voice said resonating through out the air. Turning towards the voice Tsukune stared in shock at what stood in front of him. There stood a man his silver hair flowed down his back and his blood red eyes piercing the soul. The three men stood up glared at the figure.

"Oh and if we don't?" The figure smirked.

"_**Then you will simply…"**_ Tsukune stared in amazement as the man moved at speeds only a rouge should have to appear behind them.

_**"…disappear."**_ Tsukune watched in amazement as the silver haired man snapped the neck of the lecher and kicked the other plate mailed man across the street. Turning towards the man in the chain mail the silver haired man had to twist himself out of the way as a flock of ravens sped towards him. Coming around to face the man again the silver haired man smirked.

"_**Oh a witch are you? Now why are you helping them?"**_ The now identified witch glared at the silver haired man.

"You elite monsters have been at the top long enough…sucking peoples blood and slitting their throats at night…you all should be killed vampires and Rouges alike!" With that the witch let out another flock of ravens from his gauntlet. The newly dubbed vampire smirked a cocky smirk.

"**Why are trying to fight me witch you know you will die in the end so what is the point in trying to fight me?" **The witch smirked at that.

"Your right vampire…I have no chance of beating you…however I can make sure that this one doesn't see another light of day!" With that the witch lifted the baby above his head. Time seemed to slow as the witch went to throw the baby into the air. Tsukune watched in horror at what was happening.

**"Watch and learn…learn of our secrets and learn of our pain."** Spoke his awakened half. Tsukune felt a shiver go down his spine as a familiar explosion of power rushed over him. Turning towards its source Tsukune smiled. There standing before him was the bleeding woman from earlier only now instead of rags she wore brown bracers and boots with brown leather pants and a brown leather vest and cowl guarding her chest and lower face from view, strapped to her waste were two small straight daggers, and finally a hooded cloak made of what appeared to be living shadows hiding the rest of her face from view only allow her glowing black eyes to be seen from under the hood. Holding the cloak together was what appeared to be a small silver cradle. Tsukune's smile widened as he saw the girl react. Running at speeds that defied any laws of physics the girl grabbed the baby out of the air and appeared back where she was before hand. The witch paled at the sight of the girl before him. The vampire chuckled at the witches paling face.

_**"Well now things are going to get interesting."**_ Turning towards the Rouge the vampire held out his arms.

_**"May I hold him while you…have your fun?"**_ Those dark eyes seemed to smile as she handed the baby over to the silver haired warrior. As The child fell into the safe arms of the vampire the Rouge turned back towards the witch her eyes turning colder than any ice. The witch watched as the femme fatale slowly drew the daggers from their sheaths. The witch shivered as the overlapping seductive voices rang out from under the cloak.

"He's right you know." The witch gathering some small amount of resolve stuttered.

"R…rea…really…h…how?" Those black orbs seemed to shine brighter at his words.

"I'm really going to have fun with this." With that she disappeared. Tsukune smiled as he saw the witch explode into a fountain of blood. As cuts seemed to just appear without warning. Tsukune smiled as he saw the Rouge appear back in her original spot. 'Hey that's my technique.' Tsukune was smacked over the head by his awakened half.

**"Get over it asshole where do you think you know it from?" **The Rouge turned back and walked towards the Vampire the sound of glass breaking as her leather clothing turned back into those rags. Taking the child back from him she asked.

"Where…where are all the others?" The vampire looked down at her question.

"_**Dead…we didn't arrive in time to save them…I'm sorry…but you're the only one left…well you TWO are the only ones left I should say."**_ The Woman looked down at the child in her arms and smiled sadly. As Tsukune looked upon this scene his heart seemed to burst forth from his chest and all went black. "Do you understand now?" A voiced seemed to ask through the darkness."What?"

"**Do you understand it? Your power? Your pain?"**

"My power…it's all run by emotion…and those I care about brings out my fully awakened form…but…my pain?"

"**Do you not understand your pain…the pain of being alone in the world…the pain of knowing that none out there are like you?"** Tsukune thought about those words for a minute. 'He's right…there is none out there like me…but…'

"_Tsukune…would you…would you stay here for tonight?"_

"…_do you really…love me?"_

'…if I'm really alone…then what about Moka-chan/san…does she mean nothing?'

"**So do you understand your pain?"** Tsukune smirked.

"No."

"**What?!" **The voice saidsurprised at the answer.

"I said no…because I'm not alone…not anymore…Not as long as I have Moka…I'll never be alone." The voice seemed to chuckle at this.

"**Hmm…you'll do boy…you'll do."** Tsukune opened his eyes to see himself back inside the witch's ranch his dagger still held to Ruby's throat and the elder witches power pouring over him. Tsukune smirked all doubt gone from his mind.

"Is that what you're going to use to change the world…is that all the power you have…because if it is I would give up this little escapade right now before you get yourself hurt." The elderly witch whorled around in her chair and glared at Tsukune her eyes glowing with power.

"You know nothing of my power boy!" Tsukune watched in amazement as roots and vines seemed to come out from the ground and the walls and wrapped around the elder witch.

"No Master don't do it! Please!" Tsukune leans forwards and asks.

"What is she doing?" Ruby stared in horror at the sight before her.

"It's a witch's greatest spell to become one with nature…however to do that…you can never go back." Tsukune was so in shock at this news he didn't see the large tree trunk size root coming towards him until it curved around Ruby and nailed him in the stomach. Tsukune having busted through the roof landed outside of the ranch. Looking around Tsukune phased over towards where Moka and the others were fighting. Moka turned having smelled Tsukune arrive only to be shocked at his beat up appearance.

"Forget the small fries we have bigger problems." With that the roof of the ranch exploded showing what would appear to be a two-story plant with a mouth. Sitting on top of the head of the plant with the lower half of her body fused with the plant was the older witch. Tsukune calmly turned towards Moka-chan.

"So do you want to fight her or should I remove the Rosario?" Moka-chan looked back at the giant plant and paled.

"Hehe no I think she can take this one." Tsukune chuckled at that and reached up and gripped the Rosario. With a sharp tug of his hand Tsukune smiled as he felt the Rosario fall into his gripped palm and the comforting feeling of Moka-sans energy. Looking down into those gorgeous red eyes Tsukune smiled.

"Looks like it's my turn huh?" Moka-san nodded and smiled. The girls smiled as they saw Tsukune close his eyes. Tsukune took a deep breath and opened his eyes and stared at the three girls in front of him. The girls stared into those voided eyes and now stark white hair and two of them drooled. Hearing the approach of the two-story plant Yukari and Kurumu picked their jaws up off the floor and prepared to fight. Tsukune smiled at the plant and disappeared drawing his knives on the way. The girls taking his example jump into the fray as well. Tsukune hacked at roots and vines only for more to take their place. Moka punched and kicked not making any dent in the large plant. Tsukune appeared back where he started breathing heavily. 'What is going on…why can't I hurt it…maybe…yeah that might work.' With that Tsukune disappeared again this time forgoing attacking the plant itself. Tsukune swerved and dodged all of the roots and vines coming at him as he made his way to the top of the plant. Jumping up Tsukune smiled.

"I've got you now bitch." With that Tsukune brought his knives down towards and into the head of the elder witch. Tsukune smirked as he felt his knives cut clean all the way through her skull and passed her collarbone. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he felt the prodigious plant underneath of him stop moving. Tsukune's moment of relief was ruined however by a wicked laugh. Looking up he couldn't believe what he saw. Sitting there in two pieces was the elder witches head…laughing. Tsukune was so surprised that he missed the two vines until they threw him over the side of the plant. Tsukune stared, as the large plant started moving again and continued to fight off his friends.

"Is there nothing we can do…is there no way to beat that thing?" Tsukune asked himself from his spot on the ground.

"Well there is one way." Tsukune looked towards the voice to see Ruby standing there her staff in her hands her eyes averted towards the left. Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Ruby blushed and said.

"A witch can't do magic without a magical item as the matrix…so if you got rid of the magical item…then…no magic." Tsukune's eyes widened. 'Of course…but where would it…damn it.' As Tsukune thought about it there was only one place for it to be. With that he phased out of view again. Running up the side of the plant all eyes turned towards Tsukune as he ran towards the mouth of the plant. Moka watched in horror as Tsukune was pulled into the mouth of the plant by a vine. **'No'** 'No' _**'Yes'**_

"No…no…how could this happen…Tsukune…Tsukune…TSUKUNE!" With that power exploded off of Moka-san shrouding the once morning sky with a blood red moon.

"_**I'm free!" **_B.L. Moka said as she stretch her wings. Turning towards the large plant she smiled.

"_**I have to thank you for allowing me to come out and play…but you ate MY dinner…and I can't allow that."**_ B.L. Moka shot towards the elder witch and started to attack the large plant. No matter how much she punched or kicked however even with that extra power boost from B.L. Moka the plant still wouldn't budge. Sensing the greatest threat however. The plant reacted and started to focus only of Moka. Moka was forced to dodge as roots and vines continuously attacked her. _**'Damn it what the hell is going o…ohh shit.'**_ Moka was cut off as a small vine finally wrapped itself around her ankle and drew her in allowing a lot of other vines to wrap around her making sure she isn't able to move. Being Brought up to eye level with the elder witch Moka sneered.

"_**So what you going to eat me?"**_ The elder witch laughed at that.

"No…no my dear I will not allow you the luxury of joining your friend…no you my dear are going to be crushed to death…" With that it started Moka tried to fight it however she was no match as the large plant continued to squeeze tighter around her. _**'This is it…to die by a botanist wet dream…how did this go so wrong?'**_ **'Tsukune…'** 'Tsukune…why Tsukune?' **'Why did you leave?'** _**'Tsukune…even I miss you now…Tsukune…'**_

"_**TSUKUNE!"**_ _Bum bum…bum bum. _Everyone stopped as they heard a pulsing noise…like a heart beating. _Bum bum…bum bum._ Everyone stood completely still confused as to what is going on. Then they felt it the explosion of power that has only ever been felt by one among them. Everyone watched as the moon faded from the sky and all light left the area.

"What is going AHHH!" The eldest witch was cut off as she felt pain in her stomach…as if…as if something was digging it's way out of her. All three Moka smiled at the next sound. Two over lapping voices saying.

"I…Will…Not…DIE!" With that Tsukune ripped his way out of the belly of the beast and stood there in front of it with a smile on his face. Light having finally come back to the area the elder witch sneered seeing his eyes give her a smug look.

"What are you so happy about you fool…you die next…after this little slu…" The Witch never got to finish her sentence as the Rouge pulled a small book out from the belt of his pants.

"I don't think you will." With that Tsukune smiled and shredded the book. Moka fell from the grasp of the slowly dissolving plant beast. Moka braced for a rough landing only to find herself in the arms of the back to life hero himself. Smirking to her self B.L. Moka wrapped her arms around him and thought. _**'Maybe it won't be so bad having to be locked up…maybe I can live with that…but just remember Tsukune…You will be mine.'**_


	8. I WILL Hear Those Word Again

**The Shadow**

By: Burning Blood

Summary: When Moka injects Tsukune with her blood instead of giving him vampire powers it awoke something in his very soul something not seen for centuries a shadow that walks in the light.

Chapter 8:

The fully awakened Tsukune set down B.L. Moka and jumped back into a crouch his left hand out in front of him on the ground and his right fingering the handle of his blade.

"So how are we going to do this?" The two overlapping voices spoke not showing a hint of concern or any other emotion in them. B.L. Moka smiled seductively at the tensed Rouge and chuckled.

"Nothing this time My Tsukune-kun. However one day you will need me and when that day comes I hope you are prepared to give me what I want in return for my help but until then…" Tsukune shot forward to catch her as R. Moka fell forward B.L. Moka receding back into the recesses of her mind. Tsukune smiled down at the super vampire and released his own transformation. With the sound of shattering glass there stood the normal brown haired brown-eyed Tsukune. Picking Moka up bridal style Tsukune smirked.

"You know this seems to be a reoccurring situation with us…what do you think?" Moka growled at that.

"I think that if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to kick your ass." Tsukune chuckled at that.

"Ah you wouldn't do that Moka-san after all if you did that imagine all that wasted blood." Moka smirked at that.

"You're right…maybe I should simply drain you dry instead?" Tsukune smiled down at Moka mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Oh really Moka-san? In public…I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff…kinky." Tsukune shuddered as he saw an evil glint appear in her eyes. Raising herself up Moka ran her tongue along his jugular slowly. Nipping at his neck Moka whispered.

"You'd like that wouldn't you my little Rouge. The thought of me in such a submissive position excites you doesn't it? Hmm maybe I'll have to show you your place earlier than expected." With that she sank her long fangs into his skin. Kurumu glared at the super vampire as she heard a slight moan slip from between Moka's lips as she fed on HER Tsukune. Tsukune's eye flicked towards Kurumu as he felt the succubus give off a small amount of killer intent.

'What the hell is she so pissed about?'

**'Oh I don't know maybe the fact that Moka is sucking your blood and that girl is under the illusion of liking you?' **

'Oh yeah…I had almost forgotten about Kurumu-chan liking me with how much we have been hanging out with Moka-chan and Moka-san lately.'

**'Speaking of Moka have you decided what to do about…daddy dearest?'**

'Yeah I've been thinking about it and I'm only going to show my true self or should I say you should I really need to. I trust Moka-san and Moka-chan but…'

**'The less people that know the better…you're learning.'**

'Yeah well it's not like I get much choice in the matter.'

**'True…'** Tsukune was brought out of his internal conversation by the feeling of a soft hand rubbing his cheek. Looking down Tsukune was met with a concerned look from Moka-san. Giving her a reassuring look Tsukune smiled.

"Don't worry about it Moka-san I am fine just…concerned about having to meet with your father." Moka chuckled darkly at his words. Tsukune shuddered in fear as he heard that sound.

"Oh don't worry my little Rouge you see we won't be going to see daddy over this break no he sent me a letter saying that he will be out on business for the week." Tsukune gave a relieved sigh at that.

"So we are going to be meeting my Mother instead." At this Tsukune went from being nervous to terrified. Meeting the girl you love's father is to be expected. However Moka-san's mother is a complete wildcard she could be like Moka-san or Moka-chan or worse B.L Moka.

**'…Dear god let it be one of the first two.'**

'I hear that.' Tsukune was brought out of his musing however as he saw a yellow bus stop in front of him. Looking up Tsukune saw the smiling face of Morioka Gin. Tsukune smiled up at the perverted wolf.

"Late as always there Gin. I'd watch it if I were you. You keep up your perverted habits and you may not be the one late next time." Tsukune couldn't help but laugh as Gin started to choke. Tsukune walked onto the bus carrying Moka and being followed by Kurumu and Yukari. Setting Moka down in a seat lightly Tsukune smiled and sat down beside her, her head lying in his lap.

"How are you feeling?" Moka snorted at his question.

"I'm fine you fool. It will take more then an over fed plant to harm me." Tsukune ran his hands through her silver locks and sighed.

"I wasn't worried about the fucking plant Moka-san. I was more concerned if you were okay after your transformation?" Moka smiled sweetly up at the Rouge.

"Yes my little Rouge I am fine. I'm a little worried, but other then that I'm fine." Tsukune let his hand trail down from her head to follow her jaw line. Cupping her face lightly in his right hand Tsukune smiled softly at her.

"Good." The two sat in silence after that for about ten minutes, Moka's head resting in Tsukune's lap him running his hand through her silky silver hair. Tsukune looked up from watching Moka sleep to see Gin staring out the window of the bus. Smiling slightly Tsukune lifted Moka's head and laid it down on his balled up jacket, and walked over to him. Gin almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice say.

"You really like her don't you?" Gin turned away from the window after calming down to see Tsukune sitting next to him.

"Why Tsukune I have no idea what you are talking about." Gin said with his usual wolf like grin. Tsukune turned towards Gin and raised an eyebrow.

"Gin don't try and lie to me. I notice how you look at her. How you will let anybody in the boys dorm look at the girls pictures you took, but no matter how many you have taken of her they are never in the collection of those you show and brag to the guys about. So the real question is why aren't you trying to be with her?" Gin glared at what Tsukune had said.

"You don't know what it's like. Look at her she's perfect, she's funny, brave, loyal, strong, passionate, and sexy to boot…you have no idea what it's like to love someone who you know deserves better then you." At this Tsukune's eyes fell onto Moka and he smiled sadly.

"You're wrong Gin…I know exactly what it's like…look at Moka over there…She's smart, strong, passionate, loyal, kind, caring, and hell she deserves so much more then I can give her…she deserves the world…and I'd give that to her if I could…so yes Gin I understand you better then you might think…" Gin stared at the girl who has occupied most of his thoughts since he had first met her and couldn't help but think. 'But she would never like a pervert like me…' Tsukune sensing Gin distress decided to say something.

"How about I help you out with her Gin?" Gin raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" Tsukune smiled at that and replied.

"It's quite simple really the only reason she won't even consider you right now is because she is so caught up on me right now. So what we are going to do is this…" As Tsukune whispered his plan to Gin the werewolf couldn't help but smile. 'This just might work after all.' Tsukune smiled at his only male friend in the school. 'Maybe after this is all done and I don't have to worry about Kurumu-chan any more I can finally start moving ahead with my plan…and with Moka.' Standing Tsukune walked back to his original seat and placed the now awake Moka's head in his lap again. Tsukune smiled down at her.

"Hey you really should be sleeping you know even as strong as you are have someone force their mind upon you isn't an easy thing to handle." The silver haired vampire smiled seductively up at the Rogue.

"Hmm I'm sure it's not your mind you'd like to force upon me is it my little rouge?" Tsukune held in a moan of pleasure as he felt the silver haired girl rub the side of her face against his crotch. Deciding that two could play at this game Tsukune smirked.

"Oh Moka-san you know I would never do something like that…unless you wanted me to?" Tsukune smiled perversely as he saw Moka's face turn a bright red.

"Oh so you ARE into that huh? You want me to be rough with you my dear Moka?"Tsukune chuckled as he dodged a fist coming his way from Moka. Moka growled at the Shadow walker who's lap she laid in. 'Humph how dare he say such things…and in public no less…when we get home I'm going to put him in his place for sure…I'll punish him…make him call me mistress…I'll make him eat my pussy and my dirty little ass hole, and if he doesn't I'll whip him on the cute little ass of his, and then…' It is around this time that I'm going to cut away from our silver haired closet pervert. And focus in on someone more logical…Tsukune.

'…Almost guarantee you that she would want to be the Mistress in an S&M role play.'

**'I don't know I think that she might be into something else…what about Moka-chan?'**

'Definitely naughty nurse…'

**'You think so because she seems like the type for police officer more than nurse.'**

'Nope Moka-san would be more police officer-prisoner and mistress-slave during sex while Moka-chan would be Nurse-patient and Maid-master.'

**'I don't know I think…'** I swear one's just as bad as the other okay lets go look into the always nonperverted Gin. '…Can this really work…can I really get Kurumu-chan to like me…I'll trust Tsukune…he's never let me down before.' Wow…didn't see that coming.

As the bus came to a stop and all the students unloaded Tsukune looked over a Gin flicked his head towards Kurumu who was busy getting all her stuff out of the back of the bus. Gin nodded and made his way back to her. Gin smiled at the succubus, not his usual wolfish smile an actually happy smile.

"Kurumu-chan would you like some help with your stuff?" The succubus glared at the wolf-boy.

"Why so that you could grope me or steal my under wear no thanks besides Tsukune-kun will help me." Gin gave her a sad smile.

"Tsukune already left helping Moka up to her room. Let me help you I promise I won't do anything perverted." Kurumu gave Gin a scrupulous look but nodded. Gin smiled and pulled her stuff from the back of the bus and asked her to lead the way. As Kurumu entered her room she turned around expecting Gin to be there rummaging through her stuff, but was surprised to see him setting her stuff down right inside of her door while smiling and laughing with Tsukune who was doing the same thing to Moka's stuff and the door across the hall.

"Man I still can't believe you would do that." Tsukune chuckled.

"Yeah well it was when I was younger I couldn't help myself." Gin chuckled.

"Are you telling me that before you were a goody goody human caught in a monster school and long before you were a Rouge you were…you were a prankster pervert?" Tsukune chuckled.

"Well yeah it wasn't my fault I tell you every one of those bitchy women deserved it. Going on and on about their one true love…bull shit." Gin chuckled but raised an eyebrow.

"So what you don't believe in fated love?" Tsukune rolled his eyes.

"Gin if there is one thing I learned it's that the best things in life aren't free." Gin raised an eyebrow and in the back ground so did Kurumu.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune smiled.

"Well think about it. I think the greatest things in life would be love, family, and freedom but it takes a hell of a lot of work for those things to turn out right. Love isn't just something that happens it is when two people grow to trust each other more than anything else it is when two people have put up with each other so long that none of the other person's faults matters any more. But most importantly love is a lot of hard work that ends in the greatest feeling one could ever hope to obtain…like what Moka-san and I have. If Moka-san and I had not been willing to work as hard as we have for each other then we sure as hell wouldn't be as close as we are today…speaking of Moka-san I better get in here and help her unpack or else I'm going to be sent through a wall." Gin chuckled at that.

"All that talk of love and working together and she's going to send you through a wall?" Tsukune chuckled.

"Yeah well I did say that after a while the other persons faults don't matter anymore didn't I?" Gin's eyes widened as those words left his mouth. Tsukune felt as if some had just walked over his grave and asked.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" Gin nodded.

"She look pissed?" Again Gin nodded.

"Think I'll live to see tomorrow?" Gin shook his head.

"…Damn." Turning around Tsukune put on a smile.

"Moka-san you know you shouldn't be out of bed?" Moka gave Tsukune a seductively vicious smile.

"Oh well you see it's just another one of my faults my little Rouge…learn your place!" Tsukune fazed out of sight and reappeared behind her just as a roundhouse came crashing through the afterimage he left behind. Tsukune wrapped his arms around the voluptuous silver haired vampire. Burying his head into her neck he whispered.

"Now Moka-san how could you say such things you know that you are the most beautiful and perfect being in the universe. How could you ever think of yourself as having faults?" Moka slammed the door and gave a moan as she felt his tongue slide out and give her neck a long lick as his dark power washed over her. Twisting in his arms Moka glared at him but cupped his face with her hand.

"I'll forgive you this time my little Rouge but if you ever pull something like you did just now in front of people again I'll have you wrapped in chains and punish you myself do I make myself clear?" Tsukune smiled and gave her neck another lick.

"Yes mistress Moka." Moka's eyebrows shot into her hair as her core started to drip at his words. Moka's eye's came into a glare.

'Laugh now my dear little Rouge but I WILL hear those words again.'


End file.
